


Lycoris

by Anorehian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, Original Characters added, Read at Your Own Risk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anorehian/pseuds/Anorehian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A National terrorist Group, Lycoris, Arises in Paris, France. Two mysterious foreigners arrive to combat their attempts at power; only to bring more harm then good in most cases. Jordan and Lance, incognito, join in shenanigans of Marinette and her friends, while hunting down the Lycoris Leaders as silently as they can.<br/>Meanwhile Paris has its own troubles amplified by the introduction of the 'Grand Weapon', Legion. A formless ruler of insects, parasites and all things creepy and crawly. They join up with Hawk Moth, giving him an upgrade thousands of times out of the reach of the hero's of France, Chat Noir and Ladybug. Atlas (Jordan) seeing that they were follows, joins the Miraculous team, helping then and teaching them a thing or two about where their powers come from.</p><p>Chapter 1</p><p>Jordan, a new American Foreign exchange student gets lost on his way to class, when he runs into, literally, Marinette and Alya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> I am very pleased to present my Fan fiction, I have written for Miraculous Ladybug.
> 
> I wrote it to be about Mid-March, and somewhat after the end of season one, kind of ignoring episode 24, but having a few elements from it, (Anything that is not directly explained in the show, is not included, the book, master fu and in most cases Lila [mostly cause I can't place her just yet]) I have tried to make this as close to french culture as I can, with a few shocks to the Main character of this Fic.

     The dew on the grass was cold, it was a rare occasion that Marinette was able to draw before class. Her ‘extracurricular activities’ took away from her many passions. She sighed as she looked it, today was relaxing, no bad guys, no Chloe problems, and class was understandable.

     “Today’s been great,” she said down to her purse. Tikki, her little Kwaii peeked out.

     “You’re right! There hasn’t been any trouble for a few days now, hasn’t there?” she giggled. “I almost miss being Ladybug with you.”

     Marinette rolled her eyes as she laughed. “It’s been a nice break, huh.” She closes her sketch pad and stands up as Alya walks up behind her. They smile and wave at one another, and start walking down the side walk.

     “Hey Mari, I hear Adrien is taking photos today for the new spring fashion by Gabriel.” Alya says smoothly. Marinette perks up and fails at trying to hide her excitement. “I hear that he may be in a bathing suit.” Alya smirks.

     “Why are we just standing here!!” Marinette squeeks.

     “We’re walking hun”.

     “Not fast enough!”

     The two girls hasten their pace. Alya laughing at her best friend, whom is trying to contain herself.

     “Slow down girl, I can barely breathe.” Alya chokes, Marinette grabs her wrist and drags her. As she turns around, she slams into a guy with his head in a map that’s upside down.

      **“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. I didn’t see you,”** he says, in a foreign Language. Both girls look up at him, and at each other and back at him. “Oh… how embarrassing… Bonjour” he nervously says.

     “Hi...? the girls reply.

     “I’m new here, in France I mean.” He says in fluent French, “Well Paris... I should be more specific… My name is Jordan by the way.”

     “Oh, you’re a foreigner?” Alya laughs, “You speak good French.” She smiles softly. Jordan offers his hand to Marinette who is still stunned by the crash. She stares blankly at him. He is literally the most beautiful person she has ever seen, past Adrien. He was tall, taller than both of the girls, he has flowing brown hair that had a hint of blond through the sunlight. He had soft, faintly glowing green eyes and a face sculpted by Greek Gods. He was also very well built, his designer shirt nearly looked painted on him. He looked a lot older then both girls.

     She took his hand and he helped her up, however, blood rushed out of her head and she nearly fell again. He caught her laughing slightly. “You ok...?” he asked

     “Marinette,” Alya says, trying to hold back an enormous grin, “I am Alya.”

     “Pleased to meet the both of you.” Marinette slowly regained her balanced and tried not to show her blushing face. “Could you two tell me where Collège Françoise Dupont is?” he asks them, the girls look at each other, Alya giving in and smiling super wide.

     “It’s over there a few Kilometers,” Alya points behind her, “We just got out of class a few hours ago.”

     “Oh… crap I missed my first day then huh.” Jordan frowns.

     “Explains the empty seat… huh Marinette.” Marinette nods, the seat was behind her.

     “Oh no… is there anything I need for class tomorrow?” Jordan asks quickly. Alya nudges Marinette and she jumps.

     “WE’RE ON CHAPTER 3...” Marinette practically shouts, “…of this book…” She holds out her French book avoiding eye contact. Both Jordan and Alya giggle alittle.

     “Thank you very much.” Jordan smiles softly, gingerly taking the book that Marinette extended toward him. “Say… could I trouble you two for a tour de France…” he smirks making a pun about a bike race he and his father watch every year. “I’ll buy you both your favorite Ice cream… granted you’ll have to lead the way there.” He nervously scratches the back of his head. Alya looks at Marinette and raises an eyebrow.

     “S-sure… I… we would love to!” Marinette struggles to get out. Alya smirks.

     “Well Mr. Jordan, where have you been?” she asks as the two girls take the lead throughout Paris.

     “Haha, I have no idea… the airport?” He replies. Alya nudges Marinette again, giving her the, ‘score!’ look. Marinette returns with a very nervous thumbs up. The three of them go everywhere, the Louvre, the Trocadero, the Pantheon and ending around the Eiffel tower. The whole time Alya talked, Marinette stayed as silent as Alya would allow, she commonly would have her try to talk about her favorite parts of the sights of Paris. She was too nervous, which was confusing to her because she only ever felt this way around Adrien.

     “So Mr. Jordan, what do you think about Paris? Better then America right?” she teased.

     “Whoa, let’s not go there.” Jordan laughs, “But I do know I am going to love this city.” He looks around smiling. Both girls slightly gawking. “So I believe I owe the both of you ice cream, or gelato...?” he furrows his eyebrows trying to think of what they have in France.

     “Gelato is Italian.” Marinette laughs, deciding to take the lead. She leads the way to her favorite Ice cream parlor close by. They walk in and start standing in line. A louder guy was ahead of them with a gorgeous girl on his arm. Jordan rolled his eyes when he saw that guy

 **“…Hey Dad…”** he says in English. The man spins around beaming.

     “ **Jordan!** ” he says rather loudly as he walked toward them. He was taller than Jordan by about two inches, had snow white hair and blood red eyes. He was super pale, like he was a vampire or at least never seen the sun before. He too wore very nice designer clothes, nothing Marinette or Alya had ever seen before. He was comparably beautiful to Jordan, but older, and his complexion made him that much more intriguing. He wasn’t as built as Jordan, but he defiantly was someone you wouldn’t mind having him in a fight.

     “Marinette, Alya… This is my Father, Lance Leon… he’s… albino.” Jordan said to the girl in French, they both looked back and forth. “We talk to each other in English, which makes things confusing some times.”

     “Right, I had an old friend like that at my last school.” Alya replied.

      **“So… Dad, what brings you here… or even out for that matter.”** Jordan drops on Lance.

      **“I’ll have you know I’m on a Date. What about you?”** He looks down at Jordan and between both girls. **“Why is it you’re always surrounded by women when I find you.”** He smirked.

    **“Not funny…”** Jordan slides, he notices their company getting uncomfortable, not being able to understand what they are talking about. **“We should limit English to important stuff...”**

      **“Speaking of I have a job for you.”** Lance hands Jordan a manila envelope thick with its contents. He opens it slightly and looks inside, a photo of an older gentlemen, some documents and a CD.

      **“A CD...?”** he says in French, “It’s been ages since I have seen one, let alone used one.” He snickered. He glances at the back of the CD before putting it back.

      **“Got it?”**

      **“Consider it done.”**

     Lance smiles softly, “it was a pleasure to meet the two of you girls. Please, visit whenever.” He nods and then returns to his spot in line. Jordan crams the envelope in his bag and swings it back over his shoulder.

     “What was that about?” Marinette asks, her curiosity boiling.

     “Oh, my father wants me to know more about where we go and such, so he has me do research on famous places and such.” Jordan replies, he smiles at Marinette. “Thanks to you two, this will be a lot easier." Marinet instantly blushes and smiles stupidly.

     “N-no need to thank us… it was our pleasu… I mean it was... awesome... and fun!” Marinette stumbled, she hid behind a huge grin.

     “Your father seems nice.” Alya changes the topic. “I take it you guys are super close.”

     “Well, yeah. Its complex. We design clothes sometimes, more of a hobby turned business.” Jordan starts as they get to the front counter. “hold that thought.” He looks up at the menu scanning for his favorite. Marinettes gawks at him, ‘I bet he designed his clothes, and his fathers too.’ Alya whispered.

     “You guys wouldn’t happen to have marshmallow cream would you.” The clerk looks like he insulted his linage. “Uhhh… I’ll have mint then.” The girls giggle and order theirs.

     They take a seat near a window looking out at the Eiffel tower. “So… It’s just my Dad and I, I never met my mom, at least not that I can remember.” He scoops ice cream into his mouth. “My past is Vague, even to me, what I do know is boring, mostly just learning and stuff. I’ve always excelled at school and some sports, and I’ve been in modeled since I could walk. My Dad recently got a line of clothes, after making our own for years. Pretty much we discovered a new textile that’s pretty indestructible and still looks awesome. It’s taken off recently but we aren’t known for that for say.” He smirked as he scooped some of his ice cream into his mouth.

     “Because of how versatile I am, my Dad once joked I was made in a lab.” He gives his cup of mint Ice cream a very stern look. “I believed him until I was about thirteen too.” He chuckled as he looked up at the girls, Marinette, sitting across from him, gave an awkward laugh.

     “I’ve traveled the world, spending time in most of the big places, Beijing, Tokyo, New York, Dubai. All for various reason, my Dad is the owner of a huge international business that operates around the world, mostly in improving other big businesses. I commonly call him ‘Big Brother’.” He looks between them hoping they got his reference. “It’s an American term meaning he’s the boss of everything… He’s always somehow been the ace of all he does, he just seems to pick up something and do it for the first time as if it has been a lifelong passion. Because of this he is well respected in his world, it’s very difficult to find any slander against him that isn’t light hearted.” Jordan pauses to eat more Ice cream. “He says the same about me, but I don’t see it.” He smiles. “But enough about me, tell me about you guys.” 

* * *

 

     After everyone said their good byes and split their separate ways. Jordan headed straight toward his new target. He pulled off his bag and pulled out the envelope and a pair of black head phones with Cat ears on the headband. He placed them on his over his ears and pulled out the picture, studying it again and again. He switched on some music and quickened his pace.

     “Bury…” He muttered. His pupils dilated and his iris started glowing a dim green. His face faded into emotionless, and his overall appearance went ridged. He had one thing on his mind, the target, and everything else went grey. He passed faceless people, in a soundless environment, blocked out by his music. Everyone flowed passed him, as if he was wading through water. A rally was gathering.

     He played the CD out in his mind, with just a glance he read its entire contents. ‘It’s fun being me some times.’ He thought to himself, as he put the photo away, swinging his bag back over his shoulder. The CD contained information about the rally, his known associates, supporters and buildings nearby. He crossed a busy street flooded with people, out of the corner of his eye he saw the man in the picture, standing on a stage, surrounded by his colleagues. Smirking he walked toward a taller, unfinished building, evading eyesight.

     “…We will rebuild Paris!” The man shouted into his microphone. The rally around him cheered, chanting his name and short slogan which loosely translated to ‘war with the tyranny’. “…with your support, these, so called ‘ _Crusaders_ of Justice’ will never set foot on French soil!” the crowd erupted.

     Jordan paused just outside the building, the man’s speakers were so loud they pierced through Jordan’s music. Strange red flowers lined the stage, the man having one pinned to his suit coat. ‘that’s a lot of Lycoris flowers.’ Jordan thought, ‘He does not have anything to hide does he. He turned and entered the building.

     “…We oppose those who stand against our foundation…” His words echoing through the unfinished walls, “… We oppose those who want to crush our foundation…” Jordan entered a hallway leading to several open rooms. ‘No glass… that makes things easier.’ He thought passing each door way, searching for the perfect view.

     “… These villains’ have come to take away our way of life…” Jordan entered a small room at the corner of the building, a large, wide tree conveniently just under the line of view to the stage. “… they are invaders! Strangers to our land… they want to rule over us as Tyrants!”

     “How Ironic that he is against tyranny.” Jordan muttered to himself as he stood in a dark, unfinished room. He pulled his backpack off unzipping the back most pouch. He pulled out several metal pieces and carefully assembled them into a short barrel, silenced rifle. He walked into the center of the room while attaching a scope. He pulled out the papers Lance gave him.

     “…Nicholas Fontaine, French born terrorist, known for ‘Silencing’ people who oppose him, convicted but never found guilty of several acts of murder, espionage, sabotage and terrorism. He must be eliminated before the upcoming Parliamentary election. Its reasonable to believe he is tied to the international terrorist group ‘Lycoris’ which would explain his quick rise to power. He will be found at… with a reward of…” Jordan read softly. He put the papers back in the envelope and back in his bag. He pulled out a single, long bullet and placed it in the chamber. He gently raised his weapon and taking aim.

     “… I have done much for my people, sacrificing everything, for you… the common man…” Cameras aimed at his face. All of Paris could be watching, or at least those who cared. Fontaine paused, looking up, almost as if he saw Jordan. He stared unknowingly, directly at him.

     “Well Mr. Fontaine, I hope your soul was worth it…” Jordan breathed as he pulled the trigger. Several very long seconds passed. Time stood still as the bullet traveled. The crowd turned ugly, fast. Their leader assassinated in front of them, now lying in his own blood. Jordan stood up disassembling his gun in no time at all. Swiftly putting it away, taking special care to not leave a trace.

     His associates abandoned him on stage, scattering in all different directions. Each of them having a bounty set by the one who hired Jordan. They knew someone was on to them and were afraid of getting shot themselves. Of being discovered, their acts being brought to unwanted light. He died instantly, Nicolas Fontaine. The flowers on his coat wilted, slowly losing its petals, a soft breeze carrying them away.

     Jordan slipped down the stairs, faint steps in the background. He must have been seen. He hurried as he found a missing wall he previously scoped, people frantically running past it. He slipped through it disappearing into the stream of people. He looked back in, seeing dark figures running through the building. He smirked, returning his focus to his path.

     “ He pulled out his phone and dialed an unknown number.

     “Yes?” the voice transmitted to his headphones

     “Are you watching the news?” Jordan replied, he walked calmly as people ran past him.

     “Yes… Good work.” The Voice sounded very pleased. “The money has been wired to your account.”

* * *

      “Oh, my, GOSH!!” Alya shouted, “How often do you run into a totally hot, foreign, classy guy who just wants to hang out and tour Paris… and is in OUR CLASS?” she shakes Marinette.

     “Not often…” Marinette replies, she was oddly composed. “He was really nice, kinda odd but really nice.” She laughed at Alyas enthusiasm.

     “Well, I’m just excited for tomorrow, hopefully it wasn’t just a day dream or something.” The girls arrive at Marinettes house, they had planned earlier to do some homework, but decided to just chat until Alya needed to go home. They walked in and saw a very somber Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng watching breaking new on the T.V.

     “Go to your room Marinette…” Sabine says softly, fear in her voice.

     “… Fontaine of Parliament was assassinated today in what seems like an acy of local terrorism…” the news reporter stated.

     “Oh please! He was a terrorist!” Tom shouted at the T.V. “this so called act of terrorism was a godsend.”

     “Tom please…” Sabine begged, “It’s wrong to speak ill of the dead…” She said softly. “Not in front of the Children… We don’t know his intentions and for all we know it was…” A picture of Nicolas Fontaine shown on the screen. Marinettes blood ran cold. That was the Picture in the packet that Jordan was given at the ice cream shop. ‘it’s just a coincidence…’ she told herself over and over again.

     “…This just in…” the room fell silent. “… Reports have surfaced reveling several dark secrets about Fontaine and his business practices…” the new went on and on about how he had embezzled millions, murdered hundreds, and committed several acts of treason against the French parliament, in order to ensure his place in power.

     “See… I told you… he was bad.” Tom said, his voice very somber.

     “…This man… was in power…” Sabine said softly. Alya dragged Marinette to her room and shut the trap door.

     “Sorry… I don’t handle things like that too well…” She trailed off. “Tragedy is not my cup of tea.” Marinette nodded.

     “Well that was a mood killer…” she sighed.

     “Atleast who ever got that guy saved us from a possible uprising.” Alya said leaning against Marinettes desk. “We all know Paris has seen her fair share of Tyrants.” Both girls giggled alittle. The air lightened a little as the subject changed to Adrien. Marinette started a search to see if the pics were posted of the shoot she missed today, Alya rolled her eyes

     "I'll start planning your guy's wedding." She says sarcastically

     "I like Red, Black and Green." Marinette replied, not even phased by Alya's comment. "And you can never go wrong with Chocolate cake." She turned laughing. 

* * *

 

     “looks like you’re a French hero now bro-seph” Lance called out to Jordan as he walked through the door. He was in the front room painting. The T.V. on in the back ground.

     “Not my intention.” He called back, “And not interested”

     “OK Cloud.” Lance replied. “How was your date?”

     “Oh please, they were just locals.” Jordan walked in the main room setting down his bag and taking off his headphones.

     “The one had a Mystical artifact.”

     “Didn’t say they weren’t the ones I was looking for.”

     “Well there are three more right?” Lance sets down his paint brush and turns to Jordan.

     “That’s what the Database said… one of them is using their Artifact for evil though.”

     “You think it’s her?” Lance furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Jordan.

     “Does a ketchup covered banana taste good?” He pulled out the disassembled parts of his rifle and placed them on a cloth on the table.

     “Very funny.” Lance snorted, “so when are you gonna tell her you are the creator of her mystical artifact?”

     “I’m not, Atlas is.” Jordan looked up at him smiling.

     “You and your secret identity.”

     “Oh, yeah, ok… LANCE.” Jordan chuckled.

     “What. Am I not allowed to have a _human_ name? At least I’m not named after the Author”

     “Touché.” Jordan said, very confused. “What…?” he whispered to himself.

     “Besides, I look like a Lance.” He stands up and boisterously poses.

     “Please you look like a crappy vampire book character come to life.” Jordan said over cleaning the various parts of his gun.

     “Cept I have more character, and not obsessed with an ugly girl who can’t act.” Lance smirk widely. “Anyways… we need you to focus, were not here for you to chase French girls.” Jordan shoots the dirtiest look at Lance, who stated laughing, remembering he too was caught with a girl. “We… are here to stop those ‘Lycoris’ guys, close the access points and sort out the possible ‘Grand weapon: legion’ threat.” He walked over to the couch, picked up the remote and shut off the T.V.

     “Right, we just, you know, have more then the average High school students work, or nation for that matter.” Jordan got up and walked to the fridge, pulling out a few bottles of a lightly glowing blue drink. “… And all before more trouble shows up.”

     “Well moths like flame, and were one hell of a fire.” Lance said softly. “You don’t have to be 15 you know.” Jordan handed him one of the bottles.  

     “Well the ball is rolling, plus it would be weirder for me to befriend them as a 23-year-old.”

     “And illegal in most countries.” Lance smirks, “not like that’s stopped you before. Alex is how old?...”

     “Shut it!” Jordan slammed, opening his drink.

     “What’s gonna happen if this French-Asian girl finds out the new Hot guy in her class is a near omnipotent, timeless, multi-magical, hyper intelligent…” Jordan cleared his throat loudly. “… guy who created her mystical artifact?”

     “Well, I could do a lot of things, but since that isn’t going to happen, I’m just gonna let her wonder about me.”

     “Girls love a good mystery.”

     “I told you once, and I’ll tell you again, I didn’t come here to get a date, nor do I want one.” Jordan stands up and marches to his room. “Good night.”

     “Good night my angst-y little angel.” Lance sings.


	2. New school, new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan goes to his first day of school, like Adriens first day of school he gets more then his fair share of attention, coupled with rumors, all spread by Lance. He is then sent on a mission, two so close together is normally unheard of to Jordan, could the threat of Lycoris be this threatening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a decent chapter, there is a bit of violence in the ending, well the very ending, I hope that its not too much. But this is my 'warning' haha not much of one right, (I could be more graphic I guess but I want it to be more or less a nice PG-13)
> 
> Bold mean English, since I cant change the font haha
> 
> Also, word makes it look longer haha =P

The school was buzzing; new student, from America. Which meant rumors left and right.  
     “I heard he only eats Coffee and Hamburgers.”  
     “He said ‘Howdy’ how cute!”  
     “He once killed a man with a spoon.”  
Most of them obvious lies, yet they were pasted as truth in the excitement. Marinette dodged people on her way to class, rolling her eyes at every comment about Jordan she heard. She walked up the stairs to see both Jordan and Adrien laughing.  
     “…It’s the worst when they take a picture, right when you sneeze huh.” Jordan snorts, both of them laughing up a small storm. “Hey Marinette.” Jordan waved to her, Adrien turned a smiled warmly to her and also waved. Marinette almost passed out, and she would have fell back down the stairs it Alya didn’t catch her.  
     “Woah guys, no one can stand the collective beauty of you two, especially when you both smile like that.” Alya giggles, Marinette still dizzy.  
     “Sorry.” They both guys said, both snickering.  
     “She thinks were Hot.” Jordan said to Adrien, as he leans back shaking his head. Marinette was turning shades of red not seen by man, as she was now dragged past them. ‘Ok, so… don’t show off… don’t show off…’ Jordan repeats to himself as he entered the class and sat behind Marinette. Alya nudged her.  
     “You’re sandwiched between them.” She muttered. Jordan’s face shot red, over hearing this, he leaned back covering his mouth, holding back laughter.  
     “ **These innocent French girls will be the death of me.** ” He mutters in English. Ivan looked at him Oddly. “Sorry, sometimes you just gotta say something in a foreign language.” Ivan shook his head as the teacher walked in the room.  
     “Class, we have a new student! And it looks like he’s here today.” She starts. Jordan rockets out of his chair and bows.  
     “Kon'nichiwa… I mean Bonjour.” He stumbles. “I am Jordan Leon, I come from the western United States and I like Pie.” He sits down quickly.  
     “Pie...?” The teacher asked.  
     “Oh you know, fun facts about me.” He replied. “It’s how I’ve introduced myself about everywhere I have been. Granted a different fact everywhere” He smiled softly.  
     “Right, that’s very nice.” The teacher snickered. “I can tell you’ll be a delight in this class. Is French your first language?”  
     “No, it’s… not” He said, reconsidering saying how many languages he spoke.  
     “Ah, it’s very good, I am impressed.”  
     “Thank you, Miss Bustier.”  
     “Alright, did anyone read last night’s assignment?” no one raised their hand. “No one? Again?”  
     “I did” Jordan pipes up. “Marinette was kind enough to loan me her book, so I caught up on all the reading so far… and I may have gotten ahead.” The class turned to face him, then Marinette, who failed miserably in hiding behind a piece of paper.  
     “Ah is this so.” Miss Bustier snarled. “Then perhaps it would be beneficial for you two to study together.” She raised her eye brow at Marinette, who nervously giggled. “I think she would benefit from your example.”  
     “Well if you insist.” Jordan snickered, Marinette waited till the stairs stopped and spun around.  
     “Hey!” she whispered.  
     “Sorry… I did not mean to call you out.” Jordan apologized. She glared at him then turned back around.  
After class everyone filed around Jordan, asking him all sorts of questions from what food is like to ‘Say this in English’ or ‘With a western accent’. Jordan smiled through it taking every request.  
     “My first day was like this too” Adrien said.  
     “Well… we big deals should stay together eh?” Jordan snickered as they got out of the classroom. “So we really get a whole hour for lunch?”  
     “Yeah, do you not elsewhere?”  
     “Well in America it was thirty-five at best.”  
     “That sucks so much…”  
     “Tell me about it.”  
They walked toward the curb where a car was there to pick up Adrien. “I’ll see ya after lunch ok man.”  
     “Yeah.” Jordan replied. He looked around wondering what he was going to do.  
     “Not sure about lunch?” Alya asked. “Better hurry, I hear Chloe wants a piece of you.”  
     “Yeah…. I have had my fair share of bitchy girls for one life time.” Jordan said softly. “Is there like a McDonalds or something?”  
     “Ha, yeah,” She takes the lead. “You made quite the first impression.”  
     “Well… you know… I feel bad about calling Marinette out.”  
     “She’ll be fine, she’s just camera shy.” They turned a corner, the yellow arches in the distance.  
     “What would I do without you?” Jordan laughed.  
     “Not be eating McDonalds! You’re in luck, it’s probably the only one in 30 Kilo radius.”  
     “… that’s like almost 19 miles…” Jordan nearly cried. “This is officially the most space between Mickeys I have ever seen… well that’s a lie.” He laughed, Alya just shook her head. “How can I ever repay you? Besides saying lunch is on me.” He says  
     “Well is it?”  
     “Yes”  
     “Oh, well then that’s simple.” She grins ear to ear. “Ask out Marinette.”  
     “Uhh… Ok” Jordan said, caught off guard. ‘I really don’t want to owe Lance 50$’  
     “There is an… Amusement park? That’s the right American term right?” she teased.  
     “It’s the same phrase in French.” He laughed.  
     “Well the Roue de Paris is in town with an accompanying amusement park. Its couple’s night Friday. Nino asked me, or I’d take her, plus she’s never been and always wanted to go on that Farris wheel.”  
     “Well, I mean… I like amusement parks.”  
     “Good, its settled.”  
     “If she says yes.” Jordan tilted his head.  
     “Oh don’t worry about that.”  
Lunch went by quickly. Rose and Juleka were in a booth giggling up a storm, they both waved as Jordan and Alya took a seat nearby. Jordan asked all sorts of questions about Paris’s hero duo, Ladybug and Chat Noir, taking some notes on his phone. Alya was more than excited to tell him all she knew. Though she didn’t know how much he already knew. They returned to school with a few minutes to spare. They parted ways, Jordan, headed straight to his locker, Alya went to find Marinette. Chloe waiting right by it talking to her best friend.  
     “Oh Jordan!” She exclaimed as he approached, he smiled and went to open his locker. “I was wondering if you were free anytime soon.”  
     “Uh you’d have to be more specific then that… I have a pretty tight schedule.” He replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
     “Oh… uhhhh tonight?” she asked. Jordan reached in and picked up a manila envelope. ‘Again?... So soon?’ he thought.  
     “Oh… I’m terribly sorry, I’m actually booked for tonight…” He turned and gave her a disappointed look.  
     “Oh… well tomorrow night?” Chloe nervously smiled, out of character.  
     “I’ll have to check with my Dad, he’s assembling a fashion show in about six weeks. I promised I’d help him design a few outfits.” He said as Marinette walked past, she looked over at him curiously, and smiled. “So I need to… get that done some time.”  
     “Oh, if there is anyone that knows fashion its me.” Chloe says very as a matter of fact.  
     “Great! I would love some of your input.” Jordan said. The world literally stood still, as everyone in the school stopped, even Chloe was surprised by this. “Uh… I’ll see you in math…?”  
     “…y-yeah” she stuttered.  
     “I’ll get back to you about tonight; may I have your number?” He pulled out his phone and handed it to her, a new contact set up. She rapidly filled out all her info and nervously gave back his phone. He looked it over making sure it was all in order. “Great, I’ll text you after I get home.” He smiles and waves as he leaves toward math. Both Chloe and Sabrina were speechless.  
     “You were nice to Chloe?” Marinette hissed as he passed her, she stopped and watched them alittle ways up the hallway.  
     “Well Kindness is always returned… right?” He replied. “Doesn’t mean I like her or anything…”  
     “… R-right.” Marinette said, her nerves now kicking in.  
     “Where are we in math?”  
     “Complex fractions using variables.”  
     “That’s it?” Jordan asked, shocked. Marinette stopped, looking at him like he was crazy.  
     “Yes? Where did you leave off at your last school?” She asked sheepishly.  
     “Multi-derivative calculus.” He said quickly hastening his pace.  
     “Multi-what?”  
     “Uh… I’ll explain later.” He said as they entered the class room together. Alya winking at him, the only two available seats were next to each other. He smiled and gestured to Marinette ‘her first’ and she took her seat and buried her head in her math book. Jordan sat next to her and pull out a pad and paper and a pencil.  
     “Paper notes?” she asked, Jordan looked around, everyone had a tablet next to their books.  
     “Oh… uh my bad.” He said, as he put his pad away and pulled at out what looked like piece of glass. “…But why have books…?” he trailed off  
     “…That’s a tablet?” Marinette asked oddly.  
     “Yup.” Jordan said as he pressed his hand lightly against its face. A dim glow appeared as it turned on.  
     “But… it’s just a piece of glass.”  
     “Shhhh… Wilson its ok, she doesn’t know.” Jordan said to his tablet, lightly petting it. “It’s pretty much my favorite thing.” She snickered to Marinette. She too laughed, starting to understand his humor. “I’ll have to show you how it works one day.”  
     “Y-yeah… that would be super… its named Wilson?” She said nervously, the both smiled at each other as the class started. It was about ten minutes before Jordan lost all interest and started to draw on his tablet. Before long Marinette started watching him draw.  
     “Mr. Leon, would you be so kind as to answer the problem on the board.” Ms. Mendeleiev Barked at him, she looked very cross at the two of them distracted.  
     “Yes Mam’” Jordan said, sounding more excited as he should be. He approached the board and looked at it for a moment. Literally all the girls in the room, except the teacher, was paying full attention. After about thirty seconds he solved the supposedly challenging problem without any problem, with the most exquisite hand writing. He set down the dry erase marker and faced the class. He explained, very thoroughly, what he did to solve the problem. The room was completely silent including Ms. Mendeleiev, who was blown completely away.  
     “R-right… thank you Mr. Leon…” she said as he returned to his seat.  
     “Holy cow… I have never ever seen Ms. Mendeleiev like this.” Marinette breathed. She was completely ecstatic, and surprised. Jordan genuinely smiled at her, Marinette looked at him, not holding back her now increasing smile.  
Before long, the bell rang. Ms. Mendeleiev gave out homework assignments, and complimented Jordan. She too suggested he help Marinette with her studies. There was one more period left and everyone was hanging out right before gym. Alya passed Jordan nudging him, he laughed and shook his head. She turned and tilted hers. He nodded and smiled. Satisfied in the successful silent communication, she walked into the women’s locker room. He sighed deeply.  
     “How do you do this again?” he asked himself quietly.  
     “Do what?” Marinette asked, he turned to her “Don’t tell me you forgot how to change your clothes.” She giggled, he laughed nervously. “I can’t help you with that.” She started blushing realizing what she just said.  
     “No, I perfectly remember how to do that.” He jested, “I uh… Have you heard that the Roue de Paris is coming back to town?” Marinette gave him a confused look.  
     “No…?” she questioned, knowing perfectly that it was, having just talked to Alya about it literally 30 seconds ago.       
     “Well… It’s gonna be here for a few days in a park not to far from here, with a small amusement park that is…” He paused. “Would you like to go?... with me… Friday evening.” He almost forgot to ask her to go with him, and when.  
     “You mean… like a date?” Her face illuminated.  
     “Uh… yes!” He stuttered.  
     “Umm, yeah!” Marinette blurted. “I’ve always wanted to go on that Farris wheel.” She smiled widely. “17:30?” She asked.  
     “Yes, that works perfect.” Jordan said after doing some quick math. ‘Todays Wednesday… right?’ He thought to himself.  
     “Sweet, I’ll uh... see you then...?” she said slowly backing toward the ladies dressing room. She ran straight into a wall.  
     “Well, I’ll see you in gym.” Jordan flirted.  
     “Oh well… yeah, I mean… uh.”  
Jordan just laughed as he waved and turned in to the men’s locker room. Marinette slid down, the wall she ran into, trying to bury her head in her hands.  
     “Today’s Wednesday… right?” she asked allowed, the events that just took place slowly sinking in. ‘I was just asked out… by a guy… but it’s not Adrien…’  
     “What are you gonna do Marinette?” Tikki asked.  
     “Well it’s not like its serious or anything…” she replied.  
     “Your face tells a different story.” Tikki giggled. “You’ve seen him twice and he’s already asked you out, that’s better than any other guy you know… especially the cute ones.”  
     “I know… I just don’t know what to think.”  
     “Well I trust him so far. There is something… about him, that makes him different, but a good different.”  
     “What do you mean.”  
     “I don’t fully know, he won’t hurt you, that much I know.” Tikkit smiled. “He’s faster than Adrien.”  
     “You know… I’m gonna go this with him date and have some fun.” Marinette said gaining courage.  
     “That’s the spirit!” Tikki cheered, she hugged Marinettes check before disappearing in her purse. Marinette took in a deep breath. ‘Besides… It’s not like I’m forsaking Adrien, it’s just a date.’ She told herself.  
     “Wait, What!?” Chloe screemed, over hearing Marinette telling Alya that she had a date to the Roue de Paris. “Who… WHO is taking you.”  
     “No one… now back off Chloe!” Alya shouted back. Marinette held back Alya, Sabrina grabbing Chloe. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.  
     “Let’s just get to class shall we?” Marinette pleaded.  
     “Yeah, they aren’t worth it. I’m sure Jordan or Adrien will take you, maybe both?” Sabrina calmed Chloe down.  
     “They would rather me then some half-blood…” Chloe spat, as she turned around  
     “FOR YOUR INFORMATION…” Marinette nearly screeched, “Jordan asked me…” she was shaking. “…He told me he would never hang out with a bitch like you!” everyone stopped and looked at Marinette like she killed a rabbit with her own bare hands.  
     “Well… looks like someone found her voice finally.” Chloe turned around, she smirked, “Too bad that just means I’ll have to take poor little Adrien off your hands… and when your pity date is over, I’ll win Jordan over too.” Marinette looked shocked, she had no idea how to take what Chloe said.  
     “Let’s just… go.” Alya soothed Marinette, who had tears brimming her eyes.  
     “R..right…” She said, defeated. Chloe giggled as she left, claiming her victory. ‘Why can’t I… Marinette… have just one victory?’ she thought to herself.

*~*~*~*

  
     Jordan opened the Envelope and emptied it on his lap, only a jump drive. He sat in the locker room, all his class mates changing and talking about things they wanted to jump on a BMX bike. He pushed put the bus and stared into it. All of its information flooded into his mind, as he stood up and turned to his gym locker, putting the USB drive into it.  
     “So America, you play any sports?” Kim asked.  
     “Depends on the sport.” Jordan replied. “You like football?”  
     “I’m the king of Football.”  
Jordan took off his shirt changing into a tank top, reviling just how built he is. Covering his left shoulder was a very intricate tribal dragon head tattoo. It was embroidered with a hexagon inside a circle, inside another circle; of very small, fine words in some tribal language. its eyes seemed to glow a dark blue. Kim just stared at him.  
     “Two hand touch or tackle?” Jordan asked.  
     “What…?” Kim asked stupidly.  
     “Oh… wait soccer… right haha.” Jordan laughed in realization.  
     “Uh Kim… I think he’s above your level…” Max said sheepishly. “I mean… look at that tattoo!”  
     “Yeah, the bonier the area, the more it hurts man.” Ivan said in passing. Jordan nodded in agreement. ‘They don’t know what went into this mark.’ He thought as he walked through the doors. He attracted much more attention than he thought he would have. ‘I have stepped into a lion’s den…’ he thought, feeling every girl watching him. He smirked and walked toward Alya and Alix, whom seemed to be the only ones’ brave enough to approach.  
     “Nice INK.” Alix complimented him.  
     “Thanks, it’s something I got as a thanks from an Islander tribe last year. Lance and I saved a few people during a volcano eruption. It doesn’t have anything to do with the eruption though… It was a drawing I drew one day and the guy who gave me this…” Jordan said, gesturing to his shoulder. “Really liked what I drew, so now it’s more or less permanent.” Mariniett peeked out from behind Alya to see his tattoo up close. “This tan is too… no matter what I do it won’t fade… must be that Island sun eh?” He chuckled, the three girls awkwardly nodded in unison.  
‘I am the worst liar ever…’ Jordan thought. ‘Well it’s not like you can tell them what you really are.’ An eerie voice replied, sounding bored.  
     “Alright class.” Armand D'Argencourt said, “today we will be doing physical activity, as par request of the new school nurse… Mr. leon…?” he looked at a clipboard. “So warm up laps!” he blew his whistle. Jordan muttered several curse words under his breath as he started a brisk jog. Before long he was out pacing everyone in the class, even lapping a few of them.  
      **“Ok Steve Rogers, lets slow down a bit.”** Lance called out. He was wearing a white lab coat over his usual designer clothing.  
      **“What the literal hell man.”** Jordan sternly stated. **“School Nurse? Don’t you have more important things?”**  
**“Yes… all of them being you.”** Lance folded his arms. **“You have an intense Mana deficiency, my readings show you at about 1.22 times ten to the NEGATIVE three; percent, energy level.”** He closed a folder. **“How the hell you are standing is beyond me, let alone alive. You need one full percent to regenerate energy naturally.”**  
      **“You don’t think I know this?”**  
      **“Well if one of us does not do anything, you’re dead, and our covers are blown.”** He shakes his head. **“At this point I don’t know which is worse.” Jordan gives him a dirty look. “So in my free time I am the school doctor, I don’t nurse people.”**  
**“Right…”** Jordan said in defeat. Lance handed him an oddly shaped tube.  
      **“It’s a vaporizer pen, like the American hipsters use. It Vaporizes Liquid mana to a rate of several million times earth’s natural rate… so about fourteen times… home.”**  
**“Oh… ok”** Jordan looks up and smiles. **“What flavor?”**  
**“Fruit punch, and an added bonus, no nicotine.”**  
**“No shit.”** Jordan laughed.  
      **“Now go finish your laps.”** Lance instructed, Jordan shook his head and continued his jog.  
     ‘I guess I have been running on empty…’ He thought as he looked down at the pen. ‘I really don’t want people to think I smoke… I’m pretty sure it’s illegal here.’ Gym class continued as follows. Lance made everyone climb rope, jump hurdles, do every exercise conceived by man; including but not limited to push-ups, sit-ups, planks and squats. He then tested jumping for height and distance. The last test was a 500-meter dash. About the only two not completely exhausted, who also were attempting to out preform each other, was Jordan and Kim. Kim looked like he was running completely on fumes, whereas Jordan appeared completely unaffected by the previous exercise.  
     “On your mark.” Mr. D'Argencourt started. “On three.”  
     “One” They both got into position.  
     “Two.” They gave taunting looks to one another.  
     “Three!” They shot off, Kim running like his life depended on it. Jordan looking more like he was on an evening run. The students cheered, as strongly as they could, Lance, busily writing notes, looked up briefly.  
     “He let him win.” He whispered, as Kim crossed the line first. He was bursting out cheering ‘I won, I won!’ Jordan walked back toward the group of people, cool as a cucumber.  
     “You didn’t even break a sweat…” Alix panted.  
     “Oh… uh opps?” Jordan smiled widely, “must be my… modeling instinct.” He looked for Adrien to back him up but he was nearly passed out on the floor. “I uh... better go… hit the shower.” Jordan backed away slowly before turning toward the door.  
     “That guy is sure full of surprises.” Alya breathed, finally regaining her breath. “Right?” she looked at a very pink faced Marinette. Little did Alya know, the shower excuse was used on her by Adrien a few times, with her close by. Alya shook her head. “You’re gonna have a fun date Friday huh… good thing he’s a good talker.”

*~*~*~*

  
     Jordan changed and left quickly. The new target was only in its place for a short time. Lance was taking final attendance for Mr. D'Argencourt, and Jordan got out before anyone entered. He was wearing completely different clothes then before gym class. A black hooded vest, with the hood covering his head. Plain black jeans, and black shoes with green stitching on everything. He deposited his school stuff, leaving his needed equipment concealed. He put his kitty headphones in his bag and escaped out of the school unnoticed.  
      _ **“Bury…”** _ he muttered.  
     He swiftly plugged in the GPS coordinates, pulled out and placed his headphones and started sprinting, the directions streaming to his ears. He didn’t stop till he was at a club house guarded by a rather large bouncer. ‘well… a teen ain’t getting in here.’ He smirked as he found a hiding place. After a quick puff of vaporized mana, a dim light encompassed him as he grew a few inches, several of his features changing, aging. He walked up to the bouncer and gave a head nod. The bouncer returned the jest and let him in. Jordan slipped him several high value bills as he passed.  
Loud house music was exploding out of the speakers as a sea of people moved along with it. He swam through the people, avoiding as best he could, touching anyone. Once to the other side he approached the bar. Taking a seat, he swiftly scanned around him for whom he was after.  
     “What’ll it be.”  
     “I’m looking for a man name ‘Charles’” Jordan replied. The bar tender motioned upward to the balcony. Jordan nods, leaving a small tip as he leaves. There was no one guarding the balcony entrance as Jordan approached. ‘Must be the E every one’s on.’ Jordan said to himself as he walked up the stairs. ‘this is too easy.’ A man motioned him over to sit on a couch between two very scantily dressed women. He smirked as he joined the group.  
     “Welcome friend, to my den of sins.” A man said, “I am Frances Dautel.”  
     “Thank you, my name is Atlas.” Jordan replied. “Atlas Von Drake.”  
     “Welcome Atlas.” He smiled widely, “What can we get for you? As you can see we have all manner of thrills and pleasures.” He gestured to the women, alcohol, array of very illegal drugs. “… or does something else… tickle your fancy.” He showed a very toothy grin.  
     “I need some info, Mr. Dautel.” Jordan leaned forward. The women starting to group his back, feeling his muscles. “I’m looking for a client of yours, a Mr. Jeremy Falz.” His smile faded.  
     “Ah, Mr. Jeremy Falz… What business do you have with him?”  
     “I have something of his I need to return.”  
     “Well Mr. Von Drake, you’re in luck, I have something of his too.” He snapped his fingers, and a box appeared next to Jordan. “Could you return it to him… for me?” The stern look on his face told his story.  
     “It would be my honor, Mr. Dautel.” Jordan took the box and placed it on his leg.  
     “Marry, Sherrie, could you take Mr. Atlas to the Clientele room and give him Mr. Jeremy Falz’ current location.” The two women next to Jordan stood, soon followed by Jordan. “Please, Mr. Von Drake, don’t hesitate to come back.”  
     “You can expect a full report in the morning.” Jordan nodded, Frances started laughing as Jordan followed the women, into a back room. The taller one sat down at a computer, before long she printed a paper that had a longitude and latitude and a picture.  
     “You sure you couldn’t stay… even a little longer?” the other one asked.  
     “I wouldn’t want to keep Mr. Dautel or Mr. Falz waiting.” Jordan replied as he left. The women scampered after him but he had disappeared. “Sir… he’s gone.” The first one told Frances.  
     “Well that’s ok Marry.” He replied. “Anyone who can stand all my drugs and not be effected by them is an ally we cannot afford to not have.”  
Jordan sprinted on the rooftops hunting for his prey. ‘Jeremy Falz. Drug lord, Child abductor, and sex slave trafficker. Wanted on twelve counts of murder, as well as ties to the Lycoris.’ He played in his mind. He thought to the box, which contained a severed index finger, with the Lycoris radiata tattooed along the inside. He wasn’t too far, but it was clear why Frances didn’t have someone else take care of him. He was surrounded by several large men, with guns; seven to be exact.  
     “In a gun free zone, I thought they were safe.” Jordan mocks quietly, pulling out a short knife with a ring on the butt of the handle. He crouches on the roof top, watching the group standing in the road by the river. Jeremy itched the back of his head, his right hand missing its index finger. “wonder if he misses it yet.” He grabs the box then slides down the side of the building he was on and walked around. “You Jeremy?”  
     “You my guy?” he replies. His cohorts trying to look intimidating.  
     “If you’re Jeremy.”  
     “… yes I’m Jeremy.” Jordan smirks and he walked toward Jeremy, the box in his right hand. He stopped in front of him.  
     “You’ll get you pay after I confirm the package.” Jordan smirks wider. The thugs now encircling him. “I’m sure you can guess what happens if you aren’t my guy.”  
     “Oh I can imagine…” Jordan spits, holding out the box. Jeremy grabs ahold of it, a sour look appearing on his face.  
     “What the hell…?” he opens it and his face goes white. “…KILL HIM!” he shouts. Without a moment’s notice Jordan draws his blade from its hiding place in his sleeve. Thud! Splash! Crash. Three of the men keel over, their throats slashed. Gun shots echoing in the night. Splash! Thud! Another two fall, this time with combination stab and slash wounds. The remaining three men backing up. This man before them took out five trained men with guns, with a dagger.  
     “I was told to deliver that to you… Mr. Falz” Jordan said softly. “Are you unhappy with your services?” He slowly walked toward them, they backing up in response.  
     “What… do you want?” He plead, cowering behind the last of his men, who pointed their hand guns menacingly at him. “Money? Women?... I have it all I swear.”  
“Nah…” Jordan replied. “what I want… is your head.” His face went blank as he shot forward like lightning. He took several puffs as he sat down next to Falz as he lay dying. “… It’s funny, they say you’re not supposed to take a knife to a gun fight…” he chuckled looking at his blade, he took a puff of mana. “Am I right?”

 

*~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are a lot things that might need to be explained, but its mostly general. I'll give more explanations in hints later on. I'm going to try to post every other weekend, so this being Easter weekend... next one is in April =)
> 
> Stay tuned! I am grateful for all your reads, and kudos. Please tell your friends if you like it ^.^ 
> 
> my thanks  
> Anorehian


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan and Marinette go to the Roue de Paris, a famous Ferris wheel and its accompanying amusement park. The class spies on the couple as they unknowingly compete for best at carnival games. Mean while a villain meets his new master, getting an upgrade that could turn the tide in his favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading, I am honored that more people can see just how odd I am. I kinda wanna talk about Jordan for a bit, its going to seem like a wafu thing, but bear with me, it will turn into something fantastic if I can pull this off, I'm not the greatest writer ever, in fact writing is the furthest from my field of study. Neither way, I am really enjoying this and it helps pass the time till season two.
> 
> Further more, I am rather behind where I wanted to be by this chapters publish, so I will be attempting to catch up once I can. chapter 4 is kinda long, and its suppose to be, all I will say is you'll see.
> 
> And no I present you, Chapter 3

     “Hurry Marinette, He already texted you he was close by.” Tikki warned.

     “I know I know…” Marinette replied. “I just… you know, gotta looks cute and not like this is my first date and all…”

     “I’m sure he’ll think you’re beautiful no matter what.” Tikki smiled.

     “Oh Tikki…” Marinette smiled. She slowed down to make a better decision.

     “Marinette, there is a boy here to see you!” Sabine called, sounding unusually excited.

     “Oh… Crap!” Marinette squeaked. “One second mom!” She replied before Sabine rocketed in her room, Tikki jumped and went motionless.

     “He’s CUTE!” Sabine exclaims, “Where on earth did you find this boy?”

     “Foreign exchange student from America…” Marinette didn’t know her voice could be so high.

     “Hurry! Time is never an ally.” She said as she left.

     “Oh mom…” Marinette fell into her chair burying her face in her hands.

     “Marinette!!” Tikki exclaimed, and she jumped back into action.

     “So you both are bakers?” Jordan asked Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng.

     “Yes, we bake all sorts of things.” Tom replied, he was giving Jordan the once over. “What do your parents do?” He shot.

     “Dad!” Marinette called. “Enough interrogating… Jordan.” Millions of words flooded her mind of what to call Jordan before she just settled on his name. Jordan looked over at her and smiled.

     “Oh its fine.” He said, he turned toward Tom. “My Father owns a very large business that requires him to travel a lot, so I go with him.”

     “What business does he have here?”

     “In Paris?” Jordan paused, “Fashion and design, we are launching a line soon.”

     “We?”  Sabine chimed in.

     “Yes, I help my dad design, nine times out of ten he uses what I make anyways.” Jordan snickered. “He’s very supportive of creativity, yet he pushes education firmly.”

     “Isn’t he also the School nurse now?” Marinette asked.

     “Yeah, he’s got a Ph. D in medical science…” The Dupain-Cheng’s each having varying levels of confusion written on their faces. “He’s a ‘Jack of all trades’ except that he’s also aced most of them.”

     “A real genius?” Sabine asked.

     “I don’t think so, but I see is goofy side a lot more than most.” Jordan laughed. “Ready?” He asked Marinette who gave a wide eye rapid head nod. She quickly led the way out. “It was a pleasure meeting the both of you.” Jordan slightly bowed and smiled as he followed her out.

     “I’m so sorry…” Marinette started.

     “I like your parents,” Jordan laughed, “Their pretty cool.” He put his arms behind his head and stretched.

     “… Thanks.” Her voice was rather quiet. “I like them too…?”

     “I would hope so.” Jordan replied and they both laughed.

     “So… you design clothes?”

     “Sometimes, mostly just my own clothes, but then my Dad takes the designs.” He griped, “I wanted to be unique, but it’s whatever.” He looked over at her. “I heard you design alittle yourself.”

     “I-I… yeah, I’m not that good.” She looked away quickly.

     “Oh don’t sell yourself short.” Jordan replies, “I heard you won a design contest a while ago, so you have to have some talent.” Marinette blushed.

     “I take it you and Alya talked a lot.”

     “Yeah… A little.”

     “She tell you about Ladybug?”

     “Yeah. She did.” Jordan smiled knowing the truth.

     “Why do you ask?”

     “I don’t know, just she’s pretty awesome and such.”

     “I guess.”

     “You guess?!” Marinette shot a glance at Jordan, who smirked right back.

     “Well I’ve never met her, nor seen her before.”

     “oh… well I guess going off rumors isn’t always a good thing.”

     The Roue de Paris, started coming into view over the buildings, the Eiffel tower in the back ground. Marinette nearly squealed when she saw it, then quickly covered her mouth forgetting about Jordan, who just laughed.

     “I’m pretty excited too.” He replied, smiling warmly.

     They got to the entrance and Jordan bought two tickets. They walked in the park and looked around for the first thing they wanted to do. Marinette pointed at a ring toss booth, and ran over, Jordan shook his head and followed.

     “I was so good at these as a kid!” she said, Jordan laughed and paid for a turn. “O-oh, thanks!” she said, the booth guy gave her three rings and she stood up to the divider. All three misses. Jordan chuckled, then stopped when she turned around pouting.

     “Once more?” he asked her. She nodded. Another three misses.

     “Ok… my turn.” Jordan replied. He paid for a third round and picked up the rings. With little effort he ringed all three bullseyes.

     “You so cheated!” Marinette taunted.

     “Though that is only completely impossible…” Jordan flirted. “Pick a prize.” She rolled her eyes and picked an oversized black cat. “Ah a cat lover I see.”

     “Well… kinda.” She stuttered.

     “I’m a cat person myself.” Jordan replied. “My headphones have LED cat ears on them, and they double as exterior speakers.” He sounded rather proud of himself.

     “Ok _chat man_ , what next?” Marinette asked. They then painted the park red, going to every booth and every attraction. Some much better than others, but all of them Marinette vowed to beat Jordan at whatever it was. All the while they were being followed by all their class mates.

     “Adrien? Why are you here?” Rose asked, her and Juleka were waiting in line for a snow cone.

     “I uh… wanted a funnel cake?” He said stupidly, Chloe emerged from behind him.

     “Come darling, we have no time for these losers.” She pulled him away and he waved reluctantly.

     “I believe he’s here to spy.” Alya said, seemingly coming from nowhere. Rose jumped.

     “Spy? On who?” Juleka asked.

     “Marinette and America.” Nino added.

     “It’s Jordan.” The three girls said in unison, they looked at each other in awe for a moment.

     “Gosh, you don’t have to pull a triple threat on me. I don’t think I could fend all of you off.” He smirked, only to get dirty looks from each.

     “Hardy Harr.” Alya spat. “Though I wanna know how it’s going, its looking pretty good.” She smiled, referring to her best friend. “Though I don’t think she told him about her vertigo problems.”

     “I think he can sort _that_ out.” Rose giggled.

     “Yeah, I don’t know, she’s pretty shy.”

     “Not to us.” Kim and Alix showed up holding an assortment of prizes. “those two are so trying to beat our score. We’ve won every game except one here with the highest marks, and their right on our tails.” Alix stated.

     “If we get it first then we’re first!” Kim exclaimed.

     “Right…” Alya laughed, “where’s the other couple?”

     “Oh there making out somewhere.” Rose chimed, “…ever since the Horrifacator, Ivan and Mylene have been all but inseparable.”

     “Oh… cuuute.” Alya sighed. “So then everyone is paired up and here?”

     “Max and Sabrina are also somewhere.” Kim said

     “YE-AH, that’s who we saw getting Ice cream cones.” Alix said, as they both left.

     “Odd how we all paired up like this.” Alya thinks out loud, “I think Nathanel is the only one not here.”

     “Oh I am…” everyone wheeled around. “I’m here in this booth.” Nathanel sat in an artist booth drawing several cartoony pictures of people. “I get to do this every now and then, it’s fun to make money and have the challenge of drawing anyone or anything.” Alya smiled and nodded.

     “Hey everyone.” As Mrs. Bustier walked past them with Lance Leon.

     “Hey kids, don’t forget your homework.” She laughed. Everyone looked at them then at one another as if someone killed a unicorn in front of them.

     "Yeah kids, Homework." Lance laughed awkwardly. Miss Bustier playfully hit his arm as they walked away.

     “Anyways… I say we… gather intel on them.” Alya said “Jordan and Marinette.” Everyone looked very interested in the idea.

     “I’m all for spying.” Nino said

     “You have no tact huh.” Ayla dropped, “Ok, everyone gather around, this is the plan.”

*~*~*~*

     “So, ready for the Farris wheel?” Jordan asked, all the tension completely gone from between them.

     “Uh… Yes.” Marinette said, remembering a very ironic and intense fear of heights. They got in line, and for the first time stood still, next to each other. The line was decently long, but crowded, it seemed to govern itself. The closer they got the wheel the closer pact everyone got. Marinette really never got close to anyone, let alone a very attractive model, due to a very nice personal bubble she maintained regularly. But this line was pushing the limit of her space, as she got close to him, she could feel the warmth of his body. He felt like a space heater, a very hot, attractive space heater.

     Someone bumped into her back and pushed her face first into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her in an attempted catch. Both of them froze in their impromptu hug, not knowing exactly what just happened, or was going on. ‘sorry’ a voice called out, and Jordan let go of her, her face mimicking a tomato, and even his going a little pink. He snickered and looked away.

     “Whaaat?” Marinette cried, trying to hide that she was blushing even harder.

     “You’re just…” he paused.

     “Embarrassing?”

     “... Really cute.”

     Marinette glazed over, as if the blue screen of death occurred in her brain and was waiting a reboot. The line moved behind her without any acknowledgement. ‘did he just say I was cute?’ she thought, everything finally turning back on, ‘but what chloe said…’ 

     “uh… thanks.” She said, sounding a little defeated.

     “Were almost there!” Jordan exclaimed. He was looking directly up. “I hope you’re not afraid of heights.” Marinette suddenly remembered again the mind crippling fear she had. “I’m kidding, these things are super safe.” They got in a green cabin and sat down as the bar came across their laps. Marinette swiftly grabbed one side of the safety buckle and frantically searched for the other half. Jordan reached from his side and handed it to her. She swiftly buckled it and tensed up.

     “I am not afraid of heights.”

     “Who are you trying to convince?” Jordan asked as the wheel creaking into motion

     “Myself…” she squeaked. As the wheel got higher her grip on the bar got tighter. Only it stopped every so often to let people on, causing the whole seat to sway.

     “Don’t worry, I promise you won’t fall.” Jordan said, putting his arm around her, and pulling her closer to him. Suddenly all her fear vanished, and she felt calm.

     “Ok…” she said softly, she was very confused as to what just happened. “How long will you be here? In Paris I mean.”

     “Till I’m called elsewhere.”

     “Huh?”

     “Well there is a show in 6-8 weeks, so at least till then.”

     “O-oh… what kind of show?”

     “Fashion, design, and all things like that, my father is teaming up with Gabriel Agrest… or someone like that.”

     “Really? That’s Adrien’s Dad!”

     “I so totally knew that.”

     “You liar.”

     “Yeah, I’m not the best.”

     They both laughed quietly as they stopped at the top. The view was glorious, a real wonder to behold. They were high enough to see all of Parris, and a brilliant sun set that bathed the sky in pink and red.

     “…I heard you don’t like half-bloods…” Marinette pretty much whispered.

     “I don’t like what?” Jordan looked over at her completely confused.

     “Half-bloods… someone with parents from different countries…”

     “Is that a thing here?” Jordan asked, she nodded looking away.

     “I don’t know where you got that…” He replied. “I don’t care that your mother is Chinese and your father is French.” She about gave herself whiplash looking at him. “I think you’re a very pretty girl.” Her heart literally stopped. “don’t listen to anyone telling you otherwise, they don’t really know…”

     “Victory comes to those who are patient” a voice carried by the wind.

     "Did you hear that?” Jordan asked, Marinette covering her peruse, trying not to act suspicious.

     “Yeah that was really odd.” She nervously replied. She leaned in on him resting her head on his chest. ‘Yeah… victory is pretty sweet as Marinette too.’ She smiled softly as she watched the sun set.

 

*~*~*~*

 

     Hawk Moths lair was dark, darker than normal. He stood in the center as he always did, looking down at his many white butterflies. He sighed looking up, life was not as he wanted it. The constant defeat at the hands of two teenagers was starting to get to him. He grit his teeth.

     “Is there anyone in Paris that can beat these… Children.” He shouted at the silence.

     “All you have to do is ask… My little butterfly.” A dark voice hissed. “My, my look what we have stumbled upon.” The sound came from every direction.

     “Who the hell are you.” Hawk Moth shouted. Dark clouds of bugs and insects gathered and flew around him, but not touching him. Before long they massed together, starting to form something.

     “Who am I?” it said, its form taking shape. “We are…” The cloud dissipated leaving a young pale girl, with very long bleach blond hair. She wore a plane white dress; her feet were bare. She had to be no more than 7 years old. “…Legion…” She looked up smirking. Her eyes were a bright violet, almost pink, shimmering even in the darkness. “…God of all things creepy…” She slowly stepped toward Hawk Moth. “… and Crawly…” Her smile widened, seeing the terror on his face.

     “I’ve come to make a deal with you… you see, I am what’s called a ‘Grand Weapon’… only I’ve been, split, and halved and separated from the rest of me… scatter across many lands.” They said. “This form is but a fragment of what I really am… Of what I can become.” She stopped, standing a few feet from him, staring up into his eyes. Her creepy smile widening. “… there is someone, two someone’s. That stand in my way… if you help me eliminate them, I will give you power… more then you seek.”

     Hawk Moth tilted back his head raising an eyebrow. “The God of insects…” He repeats.

     “Yes… the God of insects.” Legion repeats back. Hawk Moth kneels before them.

     “I am at your service, Oh God of insects.” He looks up. “Legion.”

     “Very good.” Legion looks down at the butterflies. “The dark energies are too weak here.” They raise their left hand out, level with their waist line. All the butterflies align themselves into perfect rows. “Grow my children… Evolve.” Suddenly a pinkish-violet light engulfs each butterfly as they each change, growing slightly. Their wings becoming more rough and jagged, small spines appearing on their feet. Legion turns back to Hawk Moth.

     “Your Bugs are stronger, faster… more deadly.” They snicker, holding out an opened hand. “Their curse will last longer, leaving a much… stronger effect.” One of the new butterflies, land in Legions open hand. “These barbed feet won’t leave their host so easily.” They walk around Hawk Moth, “I’ve observed you for a long time… you need an army as patient as you… who are obedient… strong… who will benefit from your upgrades…” they stop, a brilliant red spider lily in their left hand. “…The red spider lily… to some it’s just another flower… Tell me, have you heard of the Lycoris.”

     “That’s the name of the very flower you hold, My Lord, The name of a Secret group of people…”

     “Very good, my little butterfly… they and I are in an alliance. We share a common enemy… they will be our army, and they will be one with us.” Legion hands the flower to Hawk Moth. “We will be Legion…” Their form breaks apart, back into thousands of insects. They cluster into clouds and disappear into the darkness of the room.

     “Thank you, my Lord.” Hawk moth stands up, observing what has become of his pets. “I will not disappoint you.” A butterfly landing in his hand, he covers it with his other hand, sending dark energy into it. This time however the energy went deeper in, causing the Akuma to be a much darker hue. Its overall appearance becoming more frightening.

     “Go, my Akuma Grand, let’s start our army… let’s start Legion.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

     The Farris wheel started up again. The sudden jerk made Marinette jump, getting even closer to Jordan. Not sure if it was on purpose or an accident, he too got a little closer.

     “You alright?” He asked.

     “Yeah… just…. A little frightened is all” Marinette replied, her body completely rigid.

     “I promise you that you will be safe.” Jordan said with a teasing undertone.

     “If I could feel my palms I would hit you.” She shot back.

     “I mean it Marinette.” Jordan laughed pulling her closer, she felt her face getting hot. The city disappeared slowly as the wheel rotated them back toward earth. Marinette looked up at Jordan as a gentle breeze blew his hair lightly, the sun catching it just right. Her heart raced as her thoughts played tricks on her. She ripped her eyes off of him feeling extremely embarrassed for staring.

     “This really is a beautiful city…” Jordan trailed off.

     “Yeah… I love it here…” They looked at each other, their eyes interlocking. Marinette’s mind, which had finally calmed down a bit, kicked it back into overdrive. Not knowing what she was doing, she started to inch toward his face.

     “Thank you… for coming with me…” Jordan said, as a very rowdy group of people were screaming and shouting close by the exit of the Farris wheel. Both Jordan and Marinette stared at them for a moment, their moment having been ruined. One of them just happened to look up, they being close enough to make out details, pointed and called out. The group then made their way toward the exit, taunting people as they walked past.

     “Stay as far back as you can, and when I tell you to, get behind me… if I say run… you run.” Jordan instructed, his voice no longer flirty or kind. She nodded not knowing what to think. Jordan grabbed her hand firmly and they exited the ride.

     “Eh, you Jordan and Marinette?” the supposed leader of the thugs called out.

     “We might be.” Jordan dropped. The leader walked up till he was face to face with Jordan. He folded his arms, his left being covered in a red lily sleeve tattoo. He backed Jordan and Marinette into a corner.

     “Well Mr. and Miss. ‘we might be’ my friends and I wanted to… come and say hello, and give you a very…” he smiled showing his ugly grin. “… warm welcome to Paris, France.” His language was vulgar, and his accent was from southern France, the slums. His fellow thugs holding crud weapons, copper pipes, rusty chains, two having knifes. There were ten in total.

     Jordan pulled out his Mana pen and took a huge drag. He billowed dark blue smoke in the man’s face. He coughed several times recoiling, his eyes burning. ‘Mana is very toxic to humans…’ Jordan though, smirking widely inside. Jordan moved in front of Marinette, he twirled his pen in his finger before depositing it in his pocket.

     “Kick his ass!!” the man cried. Jordan chuckled and the fight was on. It happened extremely fast, they all rushed in. Weapons raised or swinging. Jordan catch a pipe, pulling it aside punch the wielder in the face. Hard. The next guy shot forth, only to find Jordan’s foot in his face. Jordan span around, kicking the guy on his right. A chain swung out, Jordan caught it with is left hand. Jordan’s eyes met the others whom gave a very district, ‘oh crap’ look. Jordan spun the pipe in his hand and pulled the guy toward him, hitting him with the pipe in the head. The guy fell to the ground, limp. The chain wrapped around Jordan’s hand.

     The leader looked up, having regained himself to see four of his guys on the ground, one not moving. He grunted as he got up. “You done it now you punk ass bitch.” Jordan looked over at the leader, pissed. The other guys started getting intimidated. The leader motioned, and reluctantly they followed their orders, two ran forth both carrying bats. Jordan was no longer playing around. Hitting them both of their knees. They fell quickly, moaning over their legs. The two with knifes found their courage darting to stab Jordan. Marinette squealed seeing them with real weapons. He moved like lightning, with his chained fist he hit the left one, hard. Spiraling his fist found the other guys face, the knife inches from his side.

     He shot up, throwing the pipe at the other guy, hitting him flat on the face. The pipe bounced in the air, high. Jordan glared at the leader, who turned and ran as fast as he could. “no one calls me a bitch.” Jordan muttered under his breath. He jumped, doing a very tight spin, spiraling three times before kicking the pipe. The pip jetted forward hitting the leader in the shoulder. It dislocated and the man fell to the ground.

     Jordan was there, picking him up off the ground. He threw him against a wall. “Who the hell sent you.” He breathed, pressing on the mans dislocated shoulder.

     “C-c-chloe…B-Bourgeois…” he stuttered, Jordan looked back at Marinette who was crying, pressed up against the end of the ride. She was hiding her face. Jordan walked back to over to her.

     “Marinette…?” he said as softly as he could, he stood close to her “Are you ok?”

     “Y-yeah…” she cried, she turned to look at him, but just ran toward him. He embraced her, as she just cried into his chest.

     For what seemed like a long time passed before she calmed down. Jordan running thousands of things to say to her, none of them ending well. “…come on… let's get some ice cream…” he said, she nodded, pulling back. He smiled at her, handing a green handkerchief to her. She laughed as she dried her face, wiping away makeup that ran.

     “Sounds good.” She replied, he took her hand, lacing his fingers in hers, and led the way out of there. Her stomach growled as soon as she had calmed from the excitement.

     “Well… maybe something… more fulfilling…” Jordan joked. Marinette giggled, then laughed as they walked.

     “Sure.” She managed to say as they left, carefully avoiding all the thugs on the ground.

     Alya, Nino and the other immerged from the surrounding area. They converged close by, all of them having different levels of shock and awe on their faces.

     “Did you see that! I mean DID you SEE THAT!” Nino was practically shouting, “He took each of them out, practically with one blow!!”

     “Yeah and a couple look like they are _not_ ok.” Alya said, she was nervously shaking.

     “You think we should do something?” Rose asked, trying not to look at them.

     “The definitely deserved whatever they got.” Juleka stated, “self-defense is very much the case here, too bad they didn’t know Jordan was an ass-kicking master of some kind of Kun Fu.”

     “But seriously guys… How did he do any of this?” Alya inquired. “He’s like 15 at best, and he took out people older than all of us.”

     “Well we are saved by a ladybug themed High school student, and her partner in leather-spandex on a fairly often basis… and they have some sort of super powers.” Nathanel chimed in, “Sorry I just got off and noticed you guys here…” he looked around seeing the guys on the ground. “Maybe… we should not be here… when they come too.”

     “Good point…” Alya agreed, “well both of them” she said sounding both disappointed and intrigued. ‘there is definitely something up about Jordan… and I will find out.’ She thought as everyone left the guys to go somewhere else.

 

*~*~*~*

 

     “Heard your date went well…. Any of them dead?” Lance asked Jordan as he walked through the door. “Well more importantly, did you kiss her.” Lance turned to Jordan smiling widely.

     “Two dead, both from brain injury… and no I did not kiss her.” Jordan said.

     “Did they ruin the moment? You two looked so cuddly up on that Ferris Wheel”

     “There was no ‘moment’... why were you there?”

     “Right.” Lance brought over a pan full of mystery food. It was mostly charred, and smelled terrible “And I am a good cook.” He set the pan on the table. "I was on a date too." 

     “We ate already… it was kinda awkward.” Jordan looked over at him. "Who with?"

     “Well most girls don’t normally like it when they watch their date pull a Bruce Lee on some Lycoris low-lives… on the first date.” He walked over to the fridge and opened it. "Miss Bustier."

     “Wasn’t really that… though it did not help at all.” Jordan sat as the table, he leaned against it, pressing his face into his hands. “I couldn’t tell her they were hired…” He seemed to have ignored who Lance took on a date.

     “It’s for the best…” Lance set a bottle of the glowing blue liquid. “You think she would sleep tonight thinking that someone hates her so much they hired someone to beat her up and possibly do unspeakable things to her?” He took a drink of his own bottle. “Let alone her date.”

      “Well when you say it like that...”

      “Text her. Tell her you’re home alright and that you’re worried about her.” Lance set the pan down and went to grab a fork. “And if you’re up all night, at least she ok right?”

      “You think Chloe is one of them? A Lycoris”

      “Maybe… but it’s more likely she didn’t know.” Lance sounded a little angry at the subject change. 

      “The mayor?”

      “He wouldn’t hire you to have his pals killed.”

      "… I’m not ok calling it a coincidence.”

      “Well you never all.” Lance took several bits of his concoction. “even though one of eight times it is.”

      “Till it is… it’s not.”

      “What about innocent until proven guilty.”

      “If the world worked that way then it would be much different…” Jordan leaned back in his chair. “Our intel picked up a small concentration of Lycoris… they are working their way to Paris.”

      “You think they are gonna raid?”

      “They might.”

      “Well… looks like we may be in this town longer than expected… should we see just how serious a threat they are?”

      “What do you have in mind?”

      “Duh… a party.” Lance laughed, he set his fork down. “Big one, a hollow-band, super rich and famous people, your new girlfriend…” Jordan glared at him. “… we can make it a masquerade too, so you don’t make a super famous girl… even more famous.”

      “Well she is Ladybug… her not knowing I know that… I could use that to her advantage for this party of yours.”

      “Then its settled… three weeks from now?”

      “Reason…? Theme…?”

      “We have a Fashion show and we wanted to… announce it to everyone… and Animal themed.” Lance shrugged.

      “Make it… somewhat televised too.”

      “Now Jordan, would I do it any other way?” Lance smirked.

      “No, my good friend, no you would not.” He smirked. "You gonna ask my teacher?" Lance laughed out loud in response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, that happened. This may start getting violent, kinda fast. It dawned on me just how much I can put in. there will be some chapters that are worse and there will be one that shows just how evil people can be. that one will be marked as such. 
> 
> Further more, I wrote Chloe as more of the silent, cold-blooded bitch, not the loud- obnoxious one she is. I feel I made her much more hate-able (considering my current feeling for her, its only fitting) I don't want to change to much of what the characters are, so if I am please tell me, I'll make as much of an adjustment as I can. The beauty of a Fan Fic is that its a Fan Fic, but I also want this to sound like it could happen, granted not in a kids show. Not many people get beat o a blood pulp... or die... in a kids show, but this is more of a real world take on it, well except for the two timeless, some what lazy, omnipotent and incredibly hard-to-describe-in-a-few-words new characters that are the point of writing this. I'll do my best to explain more about them as I go along. The main (hope) is that the readers are Otaku, or atleast have seen enough Anime that some of the concepts are funny or make sense. Plus the 4th wall breaking and american pop-culture (with only the two of them getting it) But I can go on and on.  
> I'll put more blurbs in the next chapter for sure, until then, Thank you so very much for reading, stay tuned, I have much, much more waiting 
> 
> Anorehian


	4. Pushing the limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan taunts Chloe to get back at her attack on him and Marinette. Jordan, Marinette and Ayla are assigned to do a project and Ayla learns more about Jordan and Lance instead of helping.  
> Due to Lances need to not be alone, students get attacked. Can Jordan save them before its too late? when will we see Lady Bug and Chat? Soon... like next chapter soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay... finals, my fathers wedding, and lots of stress occurred all at once, plus this is a long chapter. There is some violence, and a few characters get attacked, so cation haha. i can answer all questions though ☺

     Loud music played as Marinette entered the school courtyard. She went next to Alya who was leaning over the rail. Someone was break-dancing in the center of the court, and they were amazing. They wore a hooded vest and plain black jeans with normal shoes, all black, with green stitching. A tattoo was visible on their left shoulder. It was Jordan, and he was break dancing for a very flustered Chloe.

     “…Is that Jordan…?” Marinette asked, very audibly confused.

     “YES.” Alya about shouted “He’s been dancing for that… that bitch!” Alya gripped the railing almost bending it.

     “…B-but…” Marinette’s mind raced a million miles an hour.

     “I hate it when he does this…” Lance said, he came in between the girls. “He’s not flirting with her, or hitting on her… he’s taunting her…” both girls looked at him confused. “He’s always been naturally good at everything he does, and flirting is no exception. I have a bit of a story to tell you two… before we were here we were in Shanghai, I had a business opportunity and he wanted to go to china so it worked out. We got a house and decided to stay there for a time.

     Well there was a girl in his class, she really like him, but she was by no means popular, or come from a rich family. She never shared her feelings with anyone until one day, during a school festival, he talked to her. She very nervously asked him out. He said yes.” Lance smile as he watched Jordan pop and lock. “it we both of their first dates… and what a first date it was. They painted the town red, going everywhere, trying everything and just having a good old time. She really liked him, and he was starting to get feelings for her.

     Well… Jun Lee, the popular girl… got jealous. Her having decided to marry him when they were done with school, and invite everyone to this big wedding she had planned. Did not like that he took this girl out. So her and the other girls in her class cornered her… they took scissors and chopped off all her hair, ripped up her clothes, beat her to a pulp and told her that she was a disgrace, that she would never bring honor to her family… to stay away from Jordan… and she did. Never returning to school again.

     Jordan found out. It took about a week… he went to her house and she wouldn’t see him, but her mother told him everything. He bowed to her, apologizing for what happened. The next day he went up to Jun Lee, and asked her out… which was odd to me. But he had planned the whole thing out… except he didn’t know how fragile she was.” Lance shook his head. “They dated for a while, something like three weeks, the whole time she just fell more in love with him… until one day, she went to kiss him. He backed away, pushing her as well, saying ‘How could I kiss someone whose soul is as black as your hair… who has a stone for a heart…’ and he left her there.

     She never recovered from that… it wasn’t that harsh, but it was to her. He felt he had paid her back for what she did… but she never returned to school… and about a week later… the girl committed suicide.” Alya and Marinette both looked at Lance. “He didn’t mean that to happen… obviously… and her father was my business partner… apparently he was promising Jordan to her the whole time, which was why we came there… according to him. We moved… The next day…” He looked at Marinette “Chloe must have done something to really piss him off… not that he wants her dead… but he wants to teach her not to mess with him…” both girls nodded, as they looked back down in the court.

     “I wonder what she did…” Alya said softly, Lance nudged her and motioned toward the infirmary, she nodded and walked toward it. Lance whistled loudly, Jordan looked up, they exchange a long stare, and Jordan nodded. He shut off the music and left, playfully nodding to Chloe. Lance shook his head and walked into the infirmary where Alya was looking at all of his posters.

     “You really like cats huh.” She said as he walked in.

     “Well who doesn’t?” Lance shot, “So… this is between us… because Marinette cannot know.” He sat down and looked at Alya who took a seat in front of him. Lance pulled out some files and set them on his desk. “You all were at the same amusement park last night correct?” Alya nodded. “… Well at approximately 20:00 several thugs from a… local gang… attacked Jordan and Marinette… they were there for a reason.” Alya leaned forward intently.

     “They were Hired… by miss Bourgeois.” Alyas eyes widened. “We are not sure if she was aware of how dangerous those people were… or are, we are investigating it _over_ the police… and for the mean-time, Chloe is… just on our shit-list… we can’t persecute her for fear of what will happen to the mayor… and at this time we need the mayor both on our side… and in office.”

     “That explains why Jordan was taunting her… that bitch…” She looked away, “…what exactly… are you guys…?” she asked.

     “We… are many things…” Lance said, he brought his hands up to his face, lacing his fingers together. “I’ll tell you more later, as will Jordan, as you gain our trust… but for now… just keep an eye out for anything suspicious… and if you think I need to know, tell me.” Lance handed her a card with his contact information on it.

     “Alright…” Alya said, she was still processing what all happened.

     “Only me, please do not post these things to the world… there are people that will use that to do a lot of harm… and keep it very much between us… information is dangerous in the wrong hands, even ignorant hands… we trust you this far… so far” Lance smiled, Alya nodded. “…Time for class.” Alya got up and left.

     It started to sink in just how tired Jordan really was. He yawned, something very unusual for him, as he opened his locker getting his stuff, and exchanging his clothes. ‘today’s gonna suck…’ he thought as he went into class. Marinette beamed at him as he walked in. He smiled back.

     “Good morning.” He said very politely. ‘she looks ok… even after that…’ He was now regretting what he did this morning.

     “Good morning.” She replied, her voice very solid and unbroken.

     ‘Since when could she talk to me with such confidence?’ Jordan thought, Alya must have either been on the same brain wave, or read Jordan’s mind. Because she looked at her like she had a leech on her face, then shrugged at Jordan.

     Class was unusually boring, Jordan found it hard to stay awake. Not even drawing was helping. He looked around the room, seeing that he wasn’t the only one suffering from this lesson. He looked outside the window hoping to see something interesting. Something was walking around the inner court of the school, aimlessly. It didn’t look human, or even anything from around here. Jordan’s neck stiffened as he probed the room for a reason to leave. ‘I need to take care of this before class ends.’ Nothing came to his mind. He stared getting a little frantic.

     “You alright dude?... you need to go to the rest-room?” Ivan asked, looked at him oddly.

     “Uh…yes!” Jordan almost exclaimed. “Miss, Miss Bustier. May I use the water closet?” Jordan asked, she looked at him oddly and nodded.

     “Hurry.” She replied looking at the clock. Jordan got up and left in a hurry, Marinette had a concerned look on her face.

Jordan ran as fast as he could, looking for whatever was roaming. He felt his deficiency really kicking in, as he wasn’t as fast as he normally could be. He looked down at his watch, hoping to have been done by now, as he rounded a corner. His fears were confirmed, a student lay dead, several strange wounds on their body.

     “Crap…” Jordan whispered, he went over to them checking vitals. “…I barely have enough energy to bring them back.” He sighed doing math as quickly as he could in his head. ‘the wounds aren’t too bad… I guess I have no choice.’

     He muttered an incantation, a dim green glow covered both him and the student and the student began rising. It was as if Jordan hit the rewind button on the student as the wounds slowly disappeared and their soul returned to their body. He did a quick check to make sure everything was in order as the student stood there. Jordan placed his hand on his head

     “Don’t worry… Your memory will return… excluding the attack… a-and this…” he struggled to say. The student absentmindedly nodded and walked off looking around as if they were extremely lost. Jordan smiled and began walking back to class, coming back into view of the class rooms. He stumbled, grasping for a rail he thought was close by, and collapsed.

     Marinette came running from the class, trying not to attract attention. She was looking out into the courtyard and saw him stumbling and falling over. She started panicking, not knowing what to do. She looked up frantically, debating whether or not to call out for help. When she saw Lance walking toward them. He stopped looking down at them, he was chewing on some sort of food.

     “Did you finally kiss him…?” He said to Marinette, who gave a very mixed frantic, pissed, concerned and embarrassed look. “It was a joke…” he said bending down to pick Jordan up. “Come with me, I could use your help.” He said and they went to the infirmary. He laid Jordan in a bed, and took his shirt off, Marinette trying not to watch. “Can you pull the covers over him, I need to tell your teacher where the two of you are.” Marinette nervously nodded as Lance left.

     She gingerly pulled a blanket over him, her face telling a story of guilt. “You dumb idiot… you pushed yourself too hard last night…” she said, having no idea what really happened. She sat there looking down at him for what felt like an eternity.

     “You know; he might catch fire if you look at him hard enough.” Lance stated, Marinette jumped several feet in the air. “He’s fine, he just has a rare form of hypoglycemia, this happens when he gets too excited… saying he hasn’t had his medicine.” Lance came over hooking several wires up and stringing them around Jordan. He pulled out a clear pouch with a strange blue liquid inside it. He hung it up by the bed and inserted the needle connecting it to Jordan’s right arm. He then hooked Jordan up to all the wires and began checking his vitals. “Yeah, he’s going to be fine now.” Lance smiled at her, “can I leave him with you?” She nodded. “Ok, push this button if things happen that aren’t supposed to.” He pointed to a button on the wall on the other side of the bed Jordan was in. He left the room, scribbling on a clipboard.

     Jordan woke up after a few moments, looking around dazed. Marinette smiled as he looked up at her, he chuckled. “What happened?”

     “I saw you passed out in the middle of the court…” Marinette replied.

     “Oh… opps.”

     “You need to be more careful… Lance told me about your Hypoglycemia…?”

     “Oh did he?”

     “Yes…” she looked super worried. “…You pushed yourself too hard last night…”

     “… Yeah…” Jordan lied, “I’m sorry to have worried you.” He sat up slightly, their eyes meeting “Marinette… I will never let anyone touch you…” he said, they were very close to each other.

     “…I was worried about you all night… that you were hurt and hiding it…” She confessed, all of her worry spilling out, tears slowly followed. “…I just…”

     “Hey…” Jordan whispered, “I’m sorry… about yesterday, those guys were… looking for a fight I guess.”

     “You sure showed them not to mess with you.” She smiled, “Thank you for protecting me…” he raised his left hand gently cupping her face in his palm. “…I thought you said _no_ one would touch me,” she joked after a moment, Jordan was caught completely off guard.

     “Uhhh, well I meant like… bad… guys” Jordan said, his face turning red. The distance between them started closing.

     “Well… let’s hope…” Marinette started whispering. “You’re not a bad guy…” and she kissed him, lightly, as his hand sliding around her head, softly tangling in her hair.

     Outside the infirmary, almost the entire class, except sabrina and Chloe, were peeking through the window on Jordan and Marinette. Lance walked up sucking the last bit of soda from his drink. He just laughed at everyone peeping, each student having varying levels of ‘fan girl’ except Adrien, who was getting more and more pissed off.

     “… Room for another?” Lance asked, just loud enough that everyone jumped. Alya waved her hand trying to get Lance to be quiet. Lance looked in to the room and raised his eyebrows. He laughed as he checked his watch. Everyone’s attention turned back into the room, as Lance walked in. They instantly separated, trying to find some way to cover up what just happened.

 **“Well… Jordan…”** Lance spoke softly in English. **“Why did you use Necromancy?”**

 **“A student died… I was going to investigate the cause… but I kinda passed out.”**  He replied in English, Marinette looked back and forth as if she understood what they were talking about. **“I guess I do need to take it a bit easier…”**

 **“Eh… I’ve been planting flowers all over… and that pen will keep you pretty perky… just don’t forget about it…”** Lance looked down at his clip board. “You guys can… go to lunch if you want, you both have time, I cleared it with your teachers. You’ll just have to make up class in study hall, or whatever they call it here.” He said in French so Marinette could understand.

     “Ok” Marinette somehow found her voice, her face was so pink her pants were jealous.

**“By the by… you owe me for the mess I cleaned up last night.”**

**“Thanks Dad… I’ll pick you up something nice.”** Jordan replied. ‘I guess I’m really getting use to calling him that’ he laughed in his head.

     “By the way… the peanut gallery out here says hello.” Lance said as he left. They looked at each other and just laughed.

     “Well that could have been worse.” Jordan said shaking his head, their classmates scrambling away hoping they weren’t seen.

      “How?” Marinette giggled.

     “Could have been your parents.” Jordan chuckled, Marinette giggled in agreement. Jordan carefully pulled the now empty Mana I.V. out of his arm and looked for a bandage. Marinette went around the bed and grabbed one. She tenderly placed it over the small hole in his arm smiling.

     “Yeah, I think my Dad would probably kill you… though it may be a close fight.” She smirked up at him. “I haven’t really told my parents about you…” she admitted.

     “That’s ok… Lance likes to be… over baring…” Jordan casually said, “It can be annoying but… it does make things interesting.” He pulled off the covers revealing his naked chest. “…you guys took off my shirt?” he said into his bare chest. Marinette went some new discovered shade of pink. Frantically handing him his shirt without looking at him, almost punching him in the face. He laughed and put it on.

     “So… may I treat you to lunch?” he asked her.

     “I would love too.” She nodded, color in her face returning back to normal.

 

*~*~*

     Alya hid her smile until Marinette told her. They both squealed as silently as they could in class. Jordan needed to get his French lit book, and some other things, allowing Marinette to essentially, kiss and tell. Adrien was very visibly pissed; Nino was trying to calm him down with no success. However, Marinette and Alya were too distracted to notice.

     Jordan ran into class right as the bell rang. He was holding some sort of American snack, gummy bears, his book and his odd tablet. Marinette blushed when she saw him, he chuckled in response. He leaped into his seat and got everything ready for class in one move. Miss Bustier got up and began class.

     Alya’s mind wondered to everything she learned today. Thankfully the schools wifi allowed research, at least enough that she was able to look into what Lance told her. At first, all she found were things she already knew, or trivial things. However, in some of the sites, Jordan was with a short blond girl, who could be Marinettes twin except her hair, and her name was well hidden. As soon as she found her name, Alexandria, she found something else associated with it, Lycoris.

     Her curiosity grew, as she looked both up at the same time. The search on Alexandra didn’t yield any notable results. But Lycoris, was a field day of information. Several destroyed cities popped up on an image search, the red spider lily having been tagged on several walls and monuments, all laying in ruin. The flower itself was growing like weeds throughout the cities. She narrowed her search to ‘destroyed cities Lycoris.’ Even more images of these cities popped up, only now, there were some with an amount of carnage. She switched back to sites about them, each one was a different conspiracy,

     “What are you doing?” Marinette whispered, leaning over to see what she was looking up. Alya was practically sweating seeing what was happening on her search.

     “Oh… uhhh…” Alya replied. “I got a lead about Laybug.” She replied, she put her phone face down on the desk, careful to close her web browser. Marinette very obviously tried hiding her fear and showed mild interest. Jordan looked up, giving a very suspicious look to Alya, He pulled out his phone and texted Lance.

     ‘What did you do…?’  Jordan sent.

     ‘What ever do you mean Bro-tato chip.’ Lance replied.

     ‘Alya was looking us up, Teddy Bro-sevelt.’

     ‘I told her what was up. Bro-tien shake.’

     ‘Why?’

     ‘Well… She’s trustable, I looked into her record from our database this morning. We can let her know more than everyone else… Plus she can help calm people down, I mean it’s not like crazy things happen around us all the time.’

     ‘I hope you know what you’re doing… Bro-seph Smith.’

     ‘You know it John-Jacob, Jingle-Hiemer- Schmitt.’

     Jordan put his phone away shaking his head. ‘that idiot…’ he thought as he returned his attention to class.

     “So we are going to have a group study project, due this next Friday. This will be an oral report on your choice off the list being pasted out.” She looked around the room. “Since our Foreign exchange student and miss Dupain-Chang are already acquainted, why don’t you two and Alya form a group?”

     A small, yet very bright light descended down from heaven, resting upon Marinette, a hallelujah chorus in the background. Alya nudged her more than just once trying to snap her out of it, but both Jordan and Alya nodded. The rest of the class shooting either a ‘congratulations’ look or some sort of death stare.

     “We can do that.” Jordan said.

     “We are so all over that.” Alya agreed. Miss Bustier giggled, knowing exactly what was going on, Lance having told her.

     “I have been told to tell you, Jordan, not to do the whole thing.” Miss Bustier stated, she folded her arms, “Also that I should be much harsher on your grade.” This snapped Marinette out of her trance. Horror now displayed on her face. Jordan just smiled.

     “Sounds good to me.” Jordan replied, he smirked widely and both girls whipped around giving him either a death stare or looking like he killed Tikki. They knowing exactly how harsh she can be on her grades.

     “I expect great things from you guys.” She gave a very natural smile, that looked like Satan himself was mocking Alya and Marinette.

     “We got this guys… let’s get together every night after school… we have a few days for it.” Jordan leaned forward. “It won’t be as bad as you think.” He reassured them. Neither girl was convinced.

     “I have a thing tonight…” Alya said slowly, “So I’ll come tomorrow, if that’s ok.”

     “Sounds good to me,” Jordan replied. Marinette looked oddly at her, Alya gave her a ‘you owe me’ look and Marinette looked confused. She didn’t know that 90% of the class saw what happened in the infirmary. Alya suddenly remembering this shook her head.

     “I’ll tell you later… there is a book I need to pick up.” Alya explained.

     “There is a huge Library in the place Lance and I are staying at.” Jordan said, he pulled out a card and a piece of paper. He scribbled down an address and handed both to Alya, “Give this card to the guy at the counter, he’ll send you to where you need to go.” Alya looked at the address and winced.

     “Man, no wonder you got lost coming here.” She laughed looking up at him. “Thanks.” She smiled warmly.

     School could not end fast enough, for almost anyone, even the teachers seemed bored. That final bell rang life back into everyone, as they all left to continue their day. Alya waved to Jordan and Marinette as she headed straight toward Jordan’s ‘place’.

     Jordan and Marinette started to mosey toward her house, since she lived considerably closer. Chloe radiated pissed off, having been under the impression he wanted to be with her. Slowly but surely they left the normal crowd of students and entered the normal crowd of people. Jordan stretched, placing his arms behind his head, he looked up as they walked, watching the clouds gently float by.

     “You ok?” Marinette asked.

     “Hmmm” Jordan responded, having not realized he was drifting along. “Yeah… just got my head in the clouds.” He smiled at her. They stopped at the cross walk waiting for the light to turn, across form Marinette’s family bakery. She nervously leaned against him.

     “Hey Mom, I have a friend over.” Marinette called as she entered the bakery. It was surprisingly slow today, there was only one customer.

 **“The hell are you doing here…”** Jordan said in English to Lance.

     “Getting French bread.” He responded. Both Jordan and Marinette were both surprised to see Lance in the bakery. “This is about the only place that sells it in all of France it would seem.”

     “Have you been to another bakery?” Jordan asked stupidly.

     “I went to a market…” Lance admitted.

     “Well… there is your problem.” Jordan wondered around browsing all the selections of bread.

     “You two know each other?” Sabine asked, she too was very confused.

     “OH… uhhh… Mom. You remember Jordan right?” Marinette nervously asked.

     “From your date right?”

     “Y-yes…” Marinette started blushing as her mom’s face lit up. “He… as well as Alya… is my partner for a group project…” Lance raised an eyebrow at her smiling widely.  “…and this is Lance, Leon, his father, and world famous… fashion designer.” She debated saying everything, but wanted more than anything to hide in her room, with Jordan.

     “Yes, I am.” Lance said, turning to Sabine, now holding a very long loaf of French Bread. Jordan walked behind him holding a cherry filled pastry. **“Do you speak Mandarin?”** Lance asked in mandarin.

 **“I do!”** Sabine replied, in mandarin. **“Do you?”** she turned to Jordan.

 **“I like to think I do.”** Jordan replied, also in mandarin. **“Lance and I lived there for a few years, so we learned how to speak like them.”**

 **“I’m impressed; you speak very good mandarin.”** Sabine replied, as they both checked out. As soon as Jordan was finished, she nearly pushed him toward her room.

     “Ahh… Times a-wasting.” She said nervously, she had several thoughts as to where the conversation could go in Chinese and none of them sounded pleasant.

     “You behave Jordan… remember to let her do some of the work.” Lance said, switching back to French.

     “I will…” Jordan replied, rolling his eyes. He waved to Lance as both Marinette and Jordan disappeared into her room.

     “Thank you Mrs. Dupain-Cheng.” Lance said.

     “Your boy is very charming.” She replied.

     “Yeah, he’s a good kid alright, just beware of sarcasm.” Lance laughed. “He speaks that better then French or Mandarin.” They both laughed as Lance left.

     “Please come again.”

     Marinette threw her bag on her bed, she looked around her room remembering all the Adrien cut outs, and giant Jagged stone poster. She thought to take them all down, but Jordan was already looking around.

     “Adrien eh?” Jordan chuckled.

     “Ha ha… yeah…” she embarrassingly admitted.

     “It’s cute.” Jordan said as he set his stuff down, pulling out his tablet, “You definitely have a _small_ crush on him huh.”

     “Jealous?” she shot, Jordan just chuckled.

     “Posters with my modeling are published here… yet.”

     “Then I’ll have to add some more to my wall.” She sat down next to him. He held up his tablet so she could see it, he had the paper list already digitalized and pulled up. “So… which should we do?”

     “Well considering my Dads interference and how serious Miss Bustier sounded… We should to a digital/oral presentation. I’m thinking we do a biography on a famous author or poet and their works.”

 

*~*~*

     It took almost an hour for Alya to find the building. Mostly because she was not expecting it to be what it was. She stared up at it for a long time, it was tall, taller than the broadcasting building. She entered it cautiously, the lobby was huge. She approached the front desk and handed the secretary the card Jordan gave her. She was pointed down the hall where an elevator door opened up. They lived on the top floor, which felt like a ten-minute elevator ride. She knocked on the only door in the new hallway.

     The door opened, Lance stood on the other side, holding a large sandwich. “Oh hey, you’re here.” He moved aside letting her in. “Jordan texted me saying you had a book or something you wanted to look up.” He motioned to her down a hall, crumbs falling from his hero sandwich. He opened a door to a huge Library. “We have books you won’t find anywhere else” Alya looked around amazed at the size of the library, it rivaled the public library in size. “Anything I can help you find?”

     “I have a few questions…” Alya said, still in awe of the library.

     “Well to start off, we own the building… Jordan and I live up here, the bottom floors are our Paris branch.” Lance took a bite. “We handle a lot, too much for one afternoon.”

     “Who’s we?” Alya looked over at him.

     “We… are a lot of things.” Lance started.

     “What can you tell me about Alex… and Lycoris.” Alya said slowly.

     “Ha…Ha… you dug pretty deep didn’t you?”

     “Yeah… it’s a habit of mine.”

     “Well… I’ll tell you about one today.”

     “Lycoris… I want to know more about them… I don’t think Alex is… in the picture anymore.” Alya turned to lance. “Right…?”

     “The short story is yes. She is not in the picture right now…” Lance folded his arms. “… she disappeared…” Lance said, he walked around browsing the books, after a while he returned with one. It was huge, old, dusty and had a dark red flower on the cover.

     “Lycoris… they are not a happy story…” Lance motioned to follow him. He led the way to the front room. It was huge and very open. Windows stretched the entirety of south and west walls displaying the entire city of Paris. The room was divided by a level slightly lower than the other with three stairs between them. There was a round couch near the window corner, a round table in the center of it. The couch was sunk in the floor a few inches. There was a painter’s easel in front of the south window wall, facing the Eiffel tower.

     On the north side of the room was a full kitchen, it was about a fourth the size of the room, but it had everything Alyas Mom had in her professional one. There was fresh fruit on an island counter in the center of the kitchen. Everything was a cobalt and shined in the sunlight. The whole room was very modern, almost science fiction. Lance walked over to the couch and jumped over the back, Alya followed, sitting across from him.

     “Ok, so… the Lycoris…” Lance started, he opened the book on the coffee table and span it around facing her. There was an ominous red flower, surrounded by a strange circle made of words she couldn’t decipher. “The requirements to become a member are as follows; commit an unpardonable crime and be invited by a member… pretty simple right? There are some exceptions, not many, but pretty much… they are a group of bad guys…” Alya looked up and nodded. “They are everywhere… most of the worlds extreme terrorism can be blamed on them.”

     “Last year’s bombing...?” Alya asked.

     “Yup… the sad thing about them is they can be in other groups as well as Lycoris…” Lance sat back, “They are intelligent, knowing how a lot of the world works, as well as how governments work. They have rigged many elections and crippled others… the biggest problem is their size, for every member on the task force against them, there is probably forty to fifty thousand on the Lycoris side.” Alya’s eyes widened. “You see… it’s difficult to fight pure evil… these maniacal, cute villains that popped up here in France, are nothing compared to these guys. Even I’ve shrunk when it came to stopping acts…” He looked away. “But I assure you Paris will be safe…”

     “What do you mean will be?”

     “I promise that these Lycoris terrorists, will be stopped. The people that came with us, whom are in this building, are a type of privet police, sanctioned by the U.N. to fight Lycoris full time.”

     “And you’re the leader.”

     “You are quick.” Lance smiled, turning back to Alya, who smiled back.

     “I call it instinct.” She grinned softly.

     “Well if you hone that instinct… I am sure there will be a place for you when you graduate.” He chuckled. “We could use some more instinct.”

 

*~*~* 

     Within about two hours, at least half of the presentation was done. Jordan simply directed Marinette, while he made it look pretty. The information they gathered was much more then Marinette ever gathered before. The whole time Jordan was over they just did solid work, which surprised everyone in the house. Marinette was excited to have him over, but for other reasons. She was disappointed that they didn’t go the way they she had thought, but was relieved that their report was almost done. Jordan’s phone went off, startling both of them. He looked at it and rolled his eyes.

     ‘Got a job for you, three in a row, you must be popular.’ An email with an attachment was waiting behind the message.

     “Man, I didn’t see the time.” He said stretching. He put his phone face down on the desk. “Break?” he asked her, she nodded dropping her stylus and deflating. Jordan chuckled at her as he crossed his legs. “It wasn’t that bad was it?” With his mind using his techopathy, he opened the attachment open and loaded a PDF document with information on a local member of Lycoris. A mole with in the Police, the second in command, assistant police chief, Jacques Ducroux. He was to give a tele conference on the recent assassinations and what he’s going to do about it.

     “I’ve never worked this hard in my life!” She complained.

     “Yeah but look at our progress.” Jordan said spinning around to see her. She looked over at him, giving a tired smile. He very slightly tilted his head, the PDF changed pages. He continued reading; Ducroux is responsible for a large, dark number of crimes… He is believed to be one of the top members of the syndicate. Being paired with his job in the Police he is responsible for the French police turning a blind eye to Lycoris.

     “How do you propose we take this break?” she flirted, looking up at him. She was laying on the floor with her tablet directly in front of her. She moved and sat on her desk facing him. She started to lean toward him. He, still using his Technopath, still in the PDF read address of the conference, he pulled a map of Paris up. It wasn’t that far from here.

     “Well it depends on if you want to call it a day or not” Jordan flirted back. He smiled, it’s been a long time since he had to multitask like this.

     “That sounds fantastic… I mean, we are about half way done right?” Marinette leaned closer to him.

     “Something like that.” He replied, leaning in closer to her. “It’s been quite the Friday hasn’t it?” His voice getting softer, lighter. His eyes glowed a dim, almost mesmerizing green.   

     “…yeah.” She said, her face went a light pink, just inches from his. She was completely lost in his eyes. He kissed her, softly.

     “…wouldn’t want your parents to see…” He teased.

     “…See what?” she asked between kissing him, getting closer. “They think we’re studying for another half an hour at least.”

     “…well in that case…” She scooted closer to him this time. Her phone pierced the silence, she jumped off the desk nearly yelling. She scrambled to her phone, all the while Jordan just laughed.

     “…That’s Alya…” she sounded torn, still looking for her phone.

     “You can get that if you need too.” Jordan taunted, she pouted as she found it.

     ‘Hey, how’d it go? ;)’ Alya’s text read.

     ‘fine, we just finished up.’ “Marinette replied.

     ‘Finished what?... Kissing?’Alya added super quickly. Marinette turned pink.

     ‘NO, Half of the project!!1!’  Marinette frantically replied.

     “Everything ok?” Jordan chuckled scrunching his eyebrows together, reading her face. He respected her privacy, though he wanted to use his power to read her texts.

     “Yes, fine, everything is OK.” She stated while frantically combating Alyas texts.

     “She asked if we were kissing didn’t she.” He joked.

     “No… yes…” Alya admitted, putting down her phone. Jordan smiled widely “…quit making fun of me.” Marinette pouted, her face turning pink.

     “How could I make fun of such an adorable face.” Jordan teased, making her blush harder. He stood up wrapping his arms around her. It ever really dawned on her, just how tall he was. He kissed the top of her head. “It’s getting late.”

     “Y-yeah…” She looked up at him. “…You can stay a little longer… right?”

     “Well since you asked so nicely.” He replied. ‘I’ll just use… my satellites… yes, that should work’ his mind wondering back to the job he was given. ‘…now can I do two things at once….’ Marinette stood on the tips of her toes, just barely able to reach his chin. He snickered at the height difference as he bent down and kissed her. Her arms climbed his back pulling him into her. Memories flooded his mind, causing him to wince.

     “…You ok?” Marinette reacted.

     “Y-yeah… its nothing, I’m fine.” He lied, he found his way to her lower back.

     “You sure?” She looked up at him, she tried making her blue eyes glow just like his. He smiled, kissing her in response. ‘She really reminds me of her…’ He thought.

     Time past, and they looked for a something to clear suspicion. Marinette offered some left over cake down stairs, he finger-combed his hair hoping they wouldn’t notice. She led the way, practically singing. Tom was fussing with a large mixer, cursing under his breath. Sabine very visibly rolling her eyes about the problem.

     “Oh call a repair man in the morning.” She stated.

     “We need it running by the time he’d get her.” Tom replied. “We have one of the biggest orders we’ve ever seen, and this blasted mixer…” Tom angrily shook his head.

     “Whats wrong with it?” Jordan asked, as he approached.

     “Oh it’s got something loose or a gear or something.” Tom scratched his head.

     “Would you mind if I looked at it?”

     “Bah, I guess… I could use a break anyways.” Tom walked to the fridge and opened it looking for some kind of solution to his anger. Jordan smirked as he walked over to the machine. ‘Now… what’s wrong with you?’ he asked it in his mind. He knocked on the outer shell a few times before opening it up. He reached in and adjusted a few things.

     “One second.” He said, he went back into Marinettes room, grabbing his bag. He pulled out a small set of tools.

     “You carry tools with you?” Sabine and Marinette asked almost in unison.

     “I’m American, I am always prepared to fix something.” He chuckled, Tom looked up at him shaking his head. Jordan returned to the Mixer. Within a few moments he reemerged and turn it on. “there was a loose belt, also a few shorted wires, a loose gear nut. The housing has seen better days, but the electrical is in pretty good shape.” He smiled.

     “Well I’ll be damned.” Tom folded his arms in pure disbelief. “The far ovens been out of commission for a few weeks, can you look at that too?” Jordan nodded as he went to investigate. Before he knew it, Jordan was fixing the entire bakery, Toms mood lightening greatly with each thing fixed. Most everything started running better than normal. “What do you know about refrigerators?” he asked jokingly.

     “Well I made one in a science fair two years ago.” Jordan beamed as he walked over to the fridge.

     “Oh… uh wow really?” Tom was taken aback. “You think you could look at ours…?”

     “Tom…” Sabine finally admitted.

     “Daaaaaaaad.” Marinette complained. “We came to have cake forty-five minutes ago.”

     “It’s been that long?” Tom and Jordan both replied. Marinette and her mom looked at each other and just laughed.

     “Let’s have some cake then” Sabine said as she went to the kitchen. Jordan went to stand next to Marinette. A very well pleased Tom went and turned on the T.V. to the middle of a tele-broadcast of assistant police chief, Jacques Ducroux. Marinette and Jordan faced a window, leaning against a counter. She slowly, sneakily, reached for his hand. A flash of light appeared for an instance across the night sky.

     “Do you believe in shooting stars?” Jordan whispered, knowing Marinette saw the light.

     “They grant wishes…” She replied, internally screaming.

     “Awe, I was hoping to explain it…” Jordan half pouted, as he slipped a small device back into his pocket.

     “Believe me, I know a thing or two about wishes and _Lucky Charms._ ” She flirted, before she realized what she said.

     The room fell super quiet, Sabine bringing cake, but her eyes glued to the T.V. Horror developing on her face. Marinette gingerly grabbed both pieces, before realizing what her mom was looking at. She nudged Jordan and pointed at the screen with a piece of cake. He took the cake and looked. Assistant police chief, Jacques Ducroux, was dead. Once Tom knew everyone was watching, he rewound the press conference and played his death in slow motion. Ducroux, right before mysteriously dying, looked up. There was a momentary flash, and black circle appeared on his head, between his eyes.

     Jordan felt his phone go off, even though it was in Marinettes room. With his mind he opened the text from Lance.

     ‘Nice shot Bro-cedion, Ruler of the Bro-cean.’

     ‘Thanks.’ He replied. ‘I was making out whilst aiming.’

     ‘Dayum, that’s a first.’

     ‘Well I needed a better challenge… Shooting him with a high powered laser satellite… 4 miles up… with my technopathy… while kissing… sounded like enough effort to put in.’

     ‘People are calling it an act of God on social media.’ Lance wrote, just as the reported said that exact same phrase. ‘I just released his exposing reports, you should get you warm fuzzy feeling soon.’ Jordan ignored the comment as he returned his full attention back to the room, and cake.

     “Turn that off…” Sabine said defeated. “I don’t like thinking that person is some sort of hero.”

     “Just because they don’t wear spandex and fight colorful bad guys out in the open, doesn’t mean they’re not a hero.” Tom replied. They looked at each other for a long moment.

     “And killing is the answer?”

     “…If there is no other way…” Tom replied, they both fell silent. Jordan motioned to the clock, and Marinette nodded. She took both empty dishes and placed them in the sink for later. Out of instinct Sabine went and cleaned them, more likely to clear her mind of the current event.

     “I’ll walk you to the corner.” Marinette said, it was getting pretty dark out.

     “Alright.” Jordan replied, having all his stuff ready to go. They both left, her parents still glued to the screen.

     The air outside was crisp, as if it were raining just moments ago. It was cool, but not cold, the sun having painted the sky red. Marinette tried dragging behind, to spend as much time as she could with him. As they got to the corner Jordan turned to her, tilting his head and smiling.

     “Good work today.” He said in reference to the project, she beamed.

     “Thanks… I couldn’t have done it without you.” She said as she hugged him, he was so comfortable, and calming.

     “I’ll be here tomorrow.” He said gently. He kissed her forehead, making her practically melt. “I’ll text you when I get home, ok?” She let go, pouting.

     “I would like that.” She said, a smile brimming. He bent down and kissed her gently. “… a lot…” she trailed off. She stood outside, stupidly watching him leave.

     “Someone’s twitter-patted.” Tikki emerged, she sat on Marienttes head resting her head on her hands.

     “Y-yeah…” Marinette almost sang. “I just can’t believe this is real…” she admitted.

     “He seems much better then Adrien.”

     “I wouldn’t say that…” She pursed her lips, “he’s different.”

     “Would you want him to be your boyfriend?”

     “I really… don’t know.”

     “You’re still in love with Adrien aren’t you.” Tikki stated, Marinette didn’t reply.

     “It’s ok if you are, at this age its more important to find out what you like, then finding who you love. I like that you’re going after some more guys, besides Adrien isn’t going after you right now.”

     “Yeah, you’re right… I just don’t want to hurt either of them.”

     “I’m sure things will turn out ok Marinette.”

     “Thanks Tikki.”

 

*~*~*

 

     “My my, you’re making quite the statement in French politics.” Lance told Jordan, He called him on his way home.

     “I just do what I’m told.” Jordan replied.

     “Good, I am running a report on the Lycoris numbers… so far they are still increasing.”

     “Have you told Mr. Mayor?”

     “Not yet… you know how he freaks out over the tiniest thing.

     “You can say that again.”

     “Hurry home though, I need help with the party plans, and you have a few messages.”

     “How was talking to Alya?”

     “Ha, nice subject change… it was good, she’s a sharp girl.”

     “Yeah… did you tell her about Atlas?”

     “No, but I told her I was an international detective with more power than most governments when comes to Lycoris.”

     “I’m sure you did… you would never pass up an opportunity to brag like that.”

     “Yeah yeah, it’s not like you’ve done anything like that.”

     “I haven’t.”

     “Psh… how was making out whilst shooting terrorists?”

     “I may have to do it again.”

     “That satisfying eh?”

     “More than you can imagine.”

     “What are you going to do about Alex? Have you told Marinette?”

     “No… I don’t intend to either…”

     “So you’re going to string her along?”

     “No… she has someone else… of equal importance.”

     “How poetic, you both like each other, but love someone else.”

     “Well… yeah.”

     “So she’s your ‘it’s complicated’”

     “… and I’m hers.”

     “I see no updates on social media.”

     “You and the other 30 million followers.”

     “Oh I guess you would make a sally no-body a Kardashian overnight… I still can’t believe how many people don’t know us all that well here.”

     “I know right? Not to mention sending crap tons of people, good and bad, to Paris.” Jordan paused looking down an alley. “Hey… I think I found an access point…”

     “Eh, it’ll be there in the morning, it’s not like anything comes through those.”

     “You can never be too careful.”

     “You can be super lame.” Lance pouted.

     “It’s the perfect time, no one is around and why are you telling me not to close it?”

     “Cause then you’ll be home late and not talk to me.”

     “Oh please…”

     “Hey, everyone has someone.”

     “You have me on speaker phone and you’re painting…”

     “No I’m not…” Lance put down his brush. “…I was painting.”

     “Fine… I’ll get it in the morning.” Jordan rolled his eyes “See you in a bit… MOM.”

     “That’s Mr. mom to you.”

     Jordan hung up and shoved his hands in his pockets. ‘I’m sure it’ll be alright, it’s not like anything comes through them…’ Jordan thought as he headed straight for home.

 

*~*~*

     It was a glorious morning. Marinette arose from bed skipping around the room. She had the best dream ever, she dreamt of the perfect date with some Jordan Adrien Hybrid. Which any normal person would think is creepy beyond belief. She sang as she got ready, even while brushing her teeth. She kissed her mom and dad good bye and smiled widely.

     “She’s in a good mood,” Sabine stated.

     “I would be too, her new boyfriends something else.” Tom cracked, he looked back at hi bakery smiling widely. “I just hope she brings him back.” Sabine shot a glance at him. “… So we can thank him!” He defended.

     “Right, let’s ask her to ask him to dinner.” Sabine giggled. Alya was waiting for Marinette outside her house, she smiled seeing Marinette walking on sunshine.

     “Well someone is twitter-pated.” Alya snickered, “You’re so adorable.”

     “Hey!” Marinette said, looking away embarrassed. “We just studied.”

     “Right… that’s so the face of a girl that had a totally hot, charming and overall amazing guy in her room, and all they did was ‘study’”

     “He may have kissed me.”

     “May have…?”

     “Maybe I kissed him.”

     “Kissed who?” Adrien chimed in, he was right behind them.

     “Ah!” Marinette jumped, about a foot in the air. Alya was startled too but not near as much.

     “Since when do you walk to school?” Alya asked quickly.

     “My Dad said I could walk today, so long as I kept my phones GPS on and the Gorilla close by…” He motioned behind him, they were being followed by a tinted black car “He and Lance have been talking a lot, Lance showed up at my house a few times. It’s really weird, but somehow I have more freedoms, so I can’t complain too much…” He smiled to himself. “ANYWAY…” he turned to Marinette, who was almost plaid from embarrassment.

     “Jordan, she was talking about Jordan.” Alya said.

     “Oh… that’s cool.” Adrien tried to hide his disappointment. “… hey speaking of.” He said, and the two girls looked ahead. Jordan was walking toward them, talking on his phone. He hadn’t noticed them; he was looking down an alley way. Time seemed to stop as he put his phone down. The excitement drained from everyone’s face as they heard a blood curdling scream. Like lightning Jordan darted across the street, jumping over a car that couldn’t stop in time.

     Jordan rushed as fast as he could toward the scream, he knew he would regret not closing the access point. ‘Guilt will have to wait…’ he thought as he darted. Just a head was four very large wolf like creatures, and they were closing in on Rose. She was kneeling over Juleka, who was unconscious, her neck bleeding profusely. Jordan reacted at the speed of light, drawing his knife. In a flash he stood between the girls and the wolves. ‘Lycanthrope… here?’ he thought. One them leap forward, opening its mouth. Only to find the sharp end of Jordan’s knife. The wolf fell to the ground, its jaw dangling from its head.

     The other three circled Jordan. One attacked from behind. He caught it, flipping it on his back. He plunged his knife in its chest. He sliced it length wise, killing it instantly. The other two attempted a pincer. He punched the left, but the right landed on top of him. Its jaws snapped at his neck. Jordan held it back with his hand on its neck. He grunted as he found a hold. Snap! The wolf fell limp, its neck broken.

     “Just you and me pupps.” Jordan taunted, he twirled his blade in his hand, his index finger in the ring on the hilt. The wolf charged. Jordan readied his position. It leapt. Jordan side stepped. The wolf, like the first, found the sharp end of Jordan knife. Only this time, he traced it down to its hind legs. Jordan counted the wolves. Once he was sure it was safe he rocketed toward Juleka. He pulled out a very small first aid kit. “This will not be enough…” Jordan picked up his phone and dialed a number, “Tell him where we are!” He handed his phone to Rose, who was sobbing.

     Jordan took off his jacket, he carefully picked up Julekas head and put his Jacket under her neck. He pulled out some bandages and tried to stop the bleeding. She had lost a lot of blood. Jordan overheard rose sob into his phone the location. She nodded as he looked up.

     “H-h-he said 20 seconds.”

     “Perfect.” Jordan replied. He carefully tied his jacket around her neck. ‘She only has a few minutes…’

     He picked her up and walked forward. Rose followed, nursing her own bite wound. He emerged into the light, Alya, Marinette and Adrien had crossed the street to see what happened. The three of them panicked when they saw Juleka in his arms. Suddenly a car pulled up, Lance leapt out, rapidly tapping on his phone. He threw open the passenger door and the one behind it. Jordan laid Juleka in the seat, being very careful to buckle her iseat belt, and jumped over the car, Rose got in the back seat and closed the door. The car shot off like a bullet, headed for the hospital. Lance wheeled around looking at the three very frighten kids.

     “Well… this has turned into the eventful morning hasn’t it?” he said, as some weird, very large drone landed close to Lance. It had a tube body and two giant propellers on the top. Several compartments opened up and lance hastily blocked off the area. Rose’s scream attracted a reasonable crowd. The police showed up shortly, Lance went over and talked to the officer in charge. Before long, the crowd was pushed back and Lance disappeared with several black bags, the drone inched its way toward the opening. Lance dragged the cut up Lycanthropes and placed them, in black bags, by the drone. The drone picked them up into an empty compartment. Once each one was gathered, the drone took off flying away, Lance finally reappeared and walked over the Marinette.

     “I think it best everyone went to school. I have something I need to give Jordan…” he said to her, he turned and started walking away. All of Juleka and Roses classmates were right there, they all saw them leave with Jordan, Juleka being badly hurt. “They’ll be ok… we got here just in time.” He smiled, ‘just like him to be in the right place at the right time…’ he thought as he left further. “Now get to class before you’re all late.” This time he sounded cross, all of their classmates robotically left, filing toward class. Marinette passed Miss Bustier, she was in tears.

     “I believe it best we go see her… I’ll talk to the principal about it.” She told Marinette, who somehow was the only one to see her. Marinette nodded and followed her, not knowing what was really going on.

 

*~*~*

     Jordan got to the hospital in no time at all, this being the first time he drove in France. People were waiting outside for him. He gently picked up Juleka and placed her on a gurney, Rose got out and ran along side.

     “Did they bite you?” Jordan asked

     “Yes… on my left arm.” Rose replied, finally able to make a sentence. The rushed to an open room, the halls clearing for them. Once inside moved her on to a more solid bed, and Jordan wheeled around grabbing a bag with his name on it.

     “Thank you.” Jordan replied and the hospital staff left. “There is some hospital clothes on the other bed, I need you to change into them.” Jordan told Rose as he opened his bag.

     “Uhhh… what?”

     “Those wolves… have a rare form of rabies… which is why I am treating the both of you.”

     “You’re a doctor?”

     “I’m a lot of things…” Jordan replied, as a nurse entered placing a case of blood on the counter next to Juleka. He pulled out what looked like a cell phone from the turn of the century. He held it over Juleka and a dim blue light illuminated her revealing everything under her, from her skin to her bones. Rose peaked around to see it. “…But right now I need you to do this… your injury is not as bad as Julekias but it’s still bad…”

     “… don’t look then…” she said embarrassed as she turned around, Jordan began removing whatever was left of Julekas, exposing deep gashes along her whole torso.

     “You two really are lucky.” Jordan said softly, he ran another scan, this time looking for the venom. Juleka lit up like the fourth of july, Jordan turned to rose, who had just gotten the hospital attire on.

     “Eak!” she squealed. “I said no looking!” Jordan rolled his eyes and walked over to her.

     “May I scan you?” he asked, she nodded, her face a bright shade of pink. He ran a full scan on her, she was only bitten, and the venom was just in her forearm.

     “Is… she dead?” Rose started to sob, falling into Jordans chest.

     “No… she’s in status…” Jordan comforted her. “Its like sleep, only much deeper and controlled by me.”

     “So s-shes not dead?”

     “No… my dear rose, she’s not.” Rose about collapsed on the other bed. Jordan carefully let her sit down. “The anti-venom is not easy to make… but I need you to just rest ok?” Jordan told her, she nodded, and nervously laid back. He walked over to a table with everything he needed to make the anti-venom, except the key ingredients, some venom that isn’t contaminated by the blood. Jordan rolled his eyes and shot a text with is mind to lance.

     He walked over to Juleka and pulled out a needle and some thread, and a strange lotion. He began stitching up all her wounds, humming the last song he heard last night after leaving Marinette’s house.

     “So… you and Marinette?” Rose asked.

     “What about us?”

     “You guys a thing?” Rose looked over at him, she smiled the best she could.

     “Well… its complicated.”

     “I see, I see.”

     “You and Juleka.”

     “About the same…” Rose blushed a bright red. “How did you know?”

     “Oh… I know things.” Jordan smiled. “You guys went on a date together the other night when I was on a date with Marinette.”

     “You saw us?”

     “Nothing escapes my gaze.” Jordan snickered. “Yes, I saw you two.”

     “Don’t tell everyone ok…?”

     “I promise.” Jordan said. “Though I don’t see why you wouldn’t want them to know.”

     “It’s weird… I mean were the only ones… you know… like this.”

     “It’s a huge deal in America… so I understand.”

     “Thanks…” Rose said. “… you saved us…” She just realized.

     “Yeah… I guess I did.” Jordan finished up her torso, and moved to her arm. “Luck I was so close by huh,”

     “What’s it like kissing Marinette?”

     “Why, curious?”

     “Well I wouldn’t say no.” Rose said bashfully, Jordan just laughed. “hey…”

     “I’ve never been asked that question before… well about anyone really…” He replied. “I don’t typically date often.”

     “Just don’t have interest?”

     “Time.” Jordan replied, finishing up Juleka. He went to his chemistry set and started mixing various chemicals. “You should get some rest.”

     “I-I can’t…” Rose started to cry, “Every time I close my eyes… I.”

     “It’s ok… How about I read you a story.” Jordan said returning to Rose. He sat on the bed next to her, he picked up a book and opened it.

     “I don’t think that will help…” Rose said, she leaned back against her pillow.

     This story was read to me every time I was sick.”

     “What’s it called?”

     “The princess bride.”

 

*~*~*

     “Well… I don’t think we can have an effective class today.” Miss Bustier said, her voice was very somber. “Good thing we are ahead of schedule… I have cleared it with our principal, we’re going to visit them in the hospital.” Everyone nearly leap to their feet, well except Chloe, who thought the idea was stupid.

     “You think they are ok?” Nino asked Adrien.

     “Well… I don’t really know.” He replied.

     “Oh of course they are.” Alya snapped, she herself not sure. “We need to stay positive.”

     “…her neck was bleeding…” Marinette said, she was mortified, and had been since she saw the event. “Not many people return from that kind of wound.” Everyone somewhat heard her say that. They all drudged on, a very somber air hanging over them. They wanted to see their hurt classmates, but were scared of what happened. The bus ride felt like an eternity, the students brought their storm cloud with them.

     “Hey sabrina… 20 says she’s dead.” Chloe said, alittle louder then intended. She looked around to see her mortified class-mates’ death stares. She turned around and glared out the window.

     Lance was in the lobby, he was talking very fast with a team of doctors, holding several packets of paper. He looked over and sighed when he saw the class, the doctors nodded when he apparently told them who everyone was. They dispersed as soon as Miss Bustier walked up to Lance.

     “…Is she?” Miss Bustiers voice cracked, this surprised the class greatly. It’s one thing to see a friend cry, another to see your teacher. Lance put his arm around her and pulled her away.

     “Well… yes she is ok.” Lace started. “But we have to work hard and fast to keep it that way… and she can’t have any visitors for a little while…” Miss Bustier nearly collapsed, Lance fully grabbing her to support her as she started sobbing. “I assure you all will be well…” he soothed her ‘it’s my fault… after all.’ The thought disturbed the back of his mind.

     “O-ok…” she finally said. Lance took her to a seat and helped her sit. He left for a moment returning with a cup of coffee.

     “I admire your love for your students.” Lance said, his voice was very sober.

     “I’ve known them since they were very young…” memories flooding her mind.

     “Well… I’ll go get you an update then.”

     “Thank you… Lance….” He smiled hearing her call him by his first name. He disappeared up some stairs, only to be followed by Alya, Adrien, Nino and Marinette. He entered the room, not looking behind him, pulling out a small bag and setting it next to Jordan. Jordan was reading a book to a sleeping Rose.

     “Thanks bro man.” Jordan replied, he looked down at Rose and smiled. He closed the book and grabbed the bag. He emptying its contents into his hand; A claw, a jagged tooth and a vial of blood. He went over to the table and placed them in different vials. They both watched the liquids slowly change color.

     “What is he doing?” Alya asked quietly, “Has he been doctoring them?” the room was barely visible to them and they could just see Jordan. An unconscious Juleka laying in a bed, bandages where wrapped around her neck and arm.

     “Did you read to Rose?” Lance asked, looking at him oddly.

     “Yeah.” Jordan said.

     “You charmer you.” Lance teased.

     “…He read to Rose?” Nino asked stupidly, only to be shushed by Alya. Marinette lost in the thought of Jordan taking care of her when shes sick, or injured, or some combination.

     “We lost Marinette 3 minutes ago, keep up man.” Adrien said, slightly urked.

     “So what did you two talk about?” Lance asked.

     “Oh… Marinette and I, and her and Juleka.” Jordan replied. “By the by, did you bring me a snack?”

     “When do I not?” Lance replied, handing him a small bag. “…wait, Rose and Juleka?”

     “Yup, they are kinda a thing.” Jordan said.

     “like….?”

     “No.” Jordan quickly said, interrupting Lance.

     “Oh the class is here.” Lance laughed. “they wanted to see the girls.”

     “They can soon… once I administer this medication… it’s not going to be pleasant for either of them.” Jordan looked down at Rose.

     “Ok… I’ll go tell Miss Bustier.” Lance said, he left rather quickly.

     “ONLY tell her!!” Jordan called after. A nurse entered behind Lance. Alya grabbed Marinettes arm and pulled her away quickly, motioning to Adrien to follow. The four of them ran swiftly to the stairs, hoping Lance would take elevator.

     “Dr. Atlas, we have some paper work for you.” The nurse said, she handed Jordan a tablet.

     “Thank you” Jordan said, grabbing the tablet. He filled all the fields almost instantly with his mind.

     “You’re a lot younger than I thought you would be.” She said nervously.

     “I get that a lot.” Jordan snickered, “I was told by all my professors I was the youngest grad.”

     “That’s amazing, your reputation has not lied about you.” She smiled widely. Jordan handed her the tablet, smiling.

     “Thank you” Jordan said, the nurse left. Jordan walked out, setting a timer on his watch. He walked up to the roof, Alya having hidden everyone close by there. Jordan exited on to the balcony like roof. Adrein and Nino decided to go back to everyone else, Alya and Marinette went to check on Jordan.

     “You should go see him.” Lance said behind the girls. They jumped feet into the air.

     “You should not scare us like that.” Alya snapped, but she agreed and pushed Marinette toward the door. She nervously walked over to Jordan, who was using his manna pen, watching the horizon.

     “… Hey…” She said, as she approached Jordan.

     “Hey you.” Jordan replied, he turned slightly to her.

     “You ok?”

     “Yeah, I’m fine.” Jordan looked over at her. “Are you ok?”

     “…I’m not sure.” She replied, Jordan scooted closer to her.

     “They are both ok.” He said softly, Marinette sighed in relief. “Juleka had the worst of it, Rose only had a bite.”

     “What happened?”

     “Feral dogs attacked them…” Jordan said, Marinette gasped.

     “…And you fixed them up?”

     “Yeah”

     “…That’s amazing… I mean I didn’t… know you could do that…” Marinette struggled to say, Jordan turned to her chuckling. “… So if I had gotten hurt that night…” she accidentally thought out loud.

     “What… you want me to play doctor with you?” Jordan joked. Marinette turned pink. Jordan’s alarm went off, He looked at his watch and shut it off. “Speaking of…” He said as he walked backward, “once this is over they can have visitors.” Jordan rushed to the room, passing Alya who was causally hiding. She slipped around and ran out to Marinette.

     “Hey… lets go see them.” She said, and the two of them left to go to the room with Rose and Juleka. By the time Jordan got there, Lance had already administered the anti-venom. Both girls were squirming in discomfort, Juleka being out of status, but asleep.

     “Sorry, I thought you would be longer.” Lance said, he smiled at Jordan. “You did well Doctor.”

     “Thanks…” Jordan said rolling his eyes. Marinette and Alya sheepishly walked into the room. Their hearts sank seeing Juleka wrapped up in bandages, wired into the wall and unconscious. They walked over to Juleka, Alya grabbing her not hurt hand.

     “She’ gonna be ok.” Lance assured her. “I just gave her the anti-venom, so she’ll be like that for a few minutes as she is purged.” Marinette walked over to Rose whom had just calmed down. “Jordan, I have some more paper work to attend to… I’ll be back.” Lance left the room.

     “So you’re a doctor?” Alya asked Jordan.

     “Yeah, it’s a long story.” Jordan replied. “And its best to stay between us.”

     “Right…” Alya said, remembering what Lance had told her. Juleka calmed down slowly, before becoming peacefully still. Jordan came over to her and scanned her with his weird phone looking device.

     “Well she’s completely back to normal, except the wounds… and those are healing quickly.” Jordan said checking a few other things.

     “Her wounds are healing quickly?” Alya asked.

     “Yeah… it’s an experimental treatment Lance and I discovered, it accelerates the body’s natural power to heal serval times over… she should have not marks, or even proof she was attacked, by this week end.” Jordan said checking the calendar.

     “Like… four days to go from nasty bite marks to nothing?”

     “It’s like magic huh.” Jordan stated, dripping with sarcasm.

     “That’s so unbelievable.”

     “Yet you believe in a teenage girl swinging around Paris on a Magic yoyo with her physics defying feline friend.” Jordan jokingly said. Both girls nodded in agreement.

     “Speaking of… it’s been a while since either showed up.” Marinette said, Alya nodded in agreement.

     “Well, I’m gonna go see if the boys are ok.” Alya said as she left, she winked at Marinette. They both just watched her leave.

     “So-o my Dad’s throwing a party.” He said.

     “Oh yeah?” Marinette replied, her excitement rising.

     “It’s pretty big… pretty very big.”

     “Oh yeeeeaaaah?”

     “Were inviting huge names in fashion; Agreste, Prada, Calvin Cline… and a few more… I don’t know people…”

     “I don’t think I could ‘oh yeah’ enough for that one.”

     “Oh we have a lot of really cool things, like a holographic band, an awesome sushi chef, an aquarium walls with sharks… it’s an animal themed masquerade.” Jordan rambled.

     “Uh huh… what about it?”

     “It’s gonna be super epic… part of it televised and such.” Jordan said, Marinette pouted, “I was wondering… if you would go with me… as my date.”

     “Well… I don’t know… I’d have to check my schedule.” Marinette Joked, she opened her phone to a completely blank calendar. “…I think I can squeeze it in…” she shot, her smile jetting across her face.

     “Perfect… I hope you don’t mind, we’re gonna provide you a costume for the occasion.”

     “As long as it’s cute.”

     “Oh don’t worry about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, Jordan is a Doctor haha, he's pretty much alot of things except a Plumber, I'll work that in. The next chapter will be much sooner then this one, I have it completely written, but not eddied. Further more, I am trying to insert more Anime and American pop culture references, if you guys think its too much just say so, I may increase it haha. 
> 
> It'll be applicable soon... Atlas is Jordan, (well Jordan is his Identity) so they share the same powers, Just Jordan is not older.

**Author's Note:**

> Foreshadowing is my middle name, well pseudo name. I hope you liked it, I am pretty big into action and mystery, with a splash of comedy. I hope that everyone got the references, is it wrong of me to laugh at my own jokes? If there are errors (any grammar, confusing or just weak sentences, or location problems) let me know. I have looked alot up about paris, having never been their myself. 
> 
> I'm trying to keep it at a teen level in the violence and terror, but that can be limiting, I'll make the ones I just couldn't keep in check as such. 
> 
> Thank you once more for reading this and stay tuned, I have more coming up ;)


End file.
